In Love With You
by Miss Dissendium
Summary: The golden trio are entangled in a war between good and evil. Will Ron and Hermione's budding romance out last the turmoil? RWHG and HPGW I WILL BE FINISHING THIS AFTER I FINISH MY OTHER STORY!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All characters used belong to J.K Rowling. I wish I owned them but I don't. Hope you enjoy the story!   
  
The Letter  
  
"Hermione, dear, it's time to wake up!"  
  
"Mphff...no I don't want to go to Transfiguration...mphff."  
  
"Hermione Anne Granger! You get up this instant!"  
  
"Just five more minutes," I mumbled as I drifted back to sleep.  
  
"No you don't young lady! You've had about ten "five more minutes" and I've had quite enough already. You're getting up if I have to drag you out of bed," was my mother's heated reply. A firm tug on my white, goose down comforter told me that my assailant meant serious business.   
  
"Fine I'll get up! It's not like I have anything to do today, as usual. Neither Harry nor Ron have bothered to send me an owl and I'm about to go stark raving mad," I complained to my mother's retreating footsteps.   
  
After wriggling around in bed and thumping my pillow a few good ones I proceeded to rustle around in search of a suitable outfit for the day. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a faded blue t-shirt I headed for the bathroom adjoining my room. The cheery yellow walls did nothing for my "good" mood and I slammed on the shower with more than the required amount of force. Sidling over to the mirror I set my elbows on the counter and glanced at my reflection. Straight brown hair...big golden brown eyes...fairly nice lips and cheekbones.  
  
"As good as it's gonna get I suppose. The hair is a definite improvement," I announced encouragingly to my reflection. While perusing the Hogwarts library last year during one of my frequent visits I had discovered a very handy straightening charm that had permanently done away with the "rat's nest" that was once my hair. I would forever be in debt to _Selendrista Skissors_ for her brilliant book on hair charms for the "hair impaired". Turning away from the mirror I slipped out of my pajamas and busied myself with preparing for the day.  
  
An hour or so later I found myself perched on a kitchen barstool in a significantly improved mood. I had never been a morning person but a nice, warm shower can do wonders for me. Taking a sip of tea from the chipped mug clutched in my hand, I picked up the Hogwarts letter I had received a few days before. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the institution I had been going to for the past six years of my life. I was about to start my seventh year at Hogwarts and I was looking forward to becoming a full-fledged witch. Glancing at the silver pin attached to the letter I felt pangs of joy at knowing that I would indeed be Hogwart's Head Girl this upcoming year. Of course my initial elation had been short lived once I realized that I had no one to share my news with. After having sent numerous owls to my two best friends, Harry and Ron, I had finally given up on them. I hadn't spoken to either of them since leaving Platform 9 3/4 at the end of our 6th year. The Dursleys (Harry's insane muggle family) could be the reason for Harry's lack of response but the fact that Ron hadn't replied either sort of bothered me. I hadn't heard a peep from anyone in the magical world. I was beginning to wonder if it all hadn't vanished but judging from the lengthy list of supplies in front of me that wasn't the case. Deciding that a trip to Diagon Alley would put some of my fears to rest, I set my cup of tea down and glanced up from the thick parchment in my hand.   
  
"Mum, I need you to take me into London tomorrow so I can buy my supplies for Hogwarts. If you don't mind," I said knowing that she wouldn't refuse.  
  
"Of course sweetie. Oh my little baby off for her final year at Hogwarts. You've grown up so fast," was all my mother could get out before she broke into sniffles.   
  
I could see pools of tears forming in her eyes and I quickly shifted my gaze so as not to provoke her into hugging me. My father, who was situated at the kitchen table, gave an exasperated "harrumph" and headed off to his study mumbling about "menopausal women". Deciding that some fresh air was in order I told mum I would be back in an hour or so, grabbed some money out of my room, and headed out the door. Breathing in the smell of mum's rose garden, I made my way toward the gravel path below and was about to head toward a nearby pond when what appeared to be a tennis ball with feathers collided with my stomach. With a resounding smack the tennis ball flopped to the ground and emitted a strangled hoot.   
  
After realizing that the small puff was in fact an owl I screeched, "Pig! What are you doing here?" Gently plucking the tattered bird off the road I headed for the rose garden, set the exhausted animal atop a round glass table, and went in search of something to sit on. Spying an old iron chair, I drug it up to the table and brushed off the dead rose petals that had accumulated on the seat. Settling my self into the chair I once again directed my attention to the minute owl in front of me. Apparently fully recovered, the tiny owl named Pig fluttered up to my shoulder and poked out its skinny leg. Glancing closer, I noticed a small roll of parchment that had previously eluded my notice. Untying the yarn binding the slip to the animal, I unrolled the message and immediately recognized the untidy scrawl within.   
  
_Dear Hermione,  
  
I'll have to make this short and to the point. Don't know if you'll get this or not. I got all your messages but post is pretty tight right about now. The Ministry has taken over owl post and is monitoring the mail being sent out. I can't say much more about it or they'll never let me send this to you. I'll be in Diagon Alley on August the 13th. If you get this in time try and meet up with us at the Leaky Cauldron at 8 o'clock. Harry will be there. Hope to see you soon.  
  
Love,  
Ron  
_  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. Depending on the response I get will determine where I go with this. Please please please review. The next chapter will be up soon hopefully. If you haven't already guessed this is my first Fan Fiction so constructive criticism is welcome! :) 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.   
  
A/N: Woo-hoo! My first review ever. Thanks Aeva. This chappy isn't much longer but I'll try and make them longer. So here it is.  
  
The Leaky Cauldron  
  
I sat there staring at Ron's letter for quite some time before what it said actually hit me. What did he mean _"the Ministry has taken over owl post?"_ What was happening? I had gotten my Hogwarts letter so why was it that Ron wasn't sure if his letters would get through? A fluttery feeling started in my stomach and my face started to flush as I realized that _Ron_ had sent me this letter. Plus he had written _"Love, Ron"_ which caused a huge grin to spill across my face. Did he love me as a friend or did he love me as something more? Excitedly I re-read the letter and that was when I noticed the day Ron was going to be in Diagon Alley.   
  
"The 13th? That's tomorrow," I screeched aloud to myself. Pig, who had hopped off my shoulder onto a nearby flower pot, squawked at my sudden outburst, gave me a disgruntled look, and flapped off toward home. Chuckling to myself, I decided that tomorrow was going to be the best day of my summer. I would see Ron Weasley, my crush since 4th year, and I would get to see my other best friend Harry Potter. Plus I would finally find out what was preventing the two of them from owling me. I swiftly stuffed the piece of parchment into my back pocket and managed to drag the chair back to its original resting-place. As soon as that was done I dashed back up to the house to let my mother in on the good news. My mum had to listen to me gush over Ron for half an hour before she could get me to let her head off to the grocery store to pick up some potatoes for dinner. Giggling like a madwoman I took the stairs two at a time as I galloped up to my room to plan an ensemble for the next day. After rummaging and trying on my entire closet, I finally settled on a blue and white flowered skirt with a matching blue tank top. Once that was done I flopped down on a plump couch in the living room and tried to re-read _Hogwarts, A History_ for about the fiftieth time. After thirty minutes I realized that I was still on the same sentence I had started on. I stuffed my gold tasseled bookmark into the immense book, let my head flop back to rest on the couch cushion, and devoted the next couple hours to pondering over why in the world the Ministry of Magic would have taken over owl post. Was Cornelius Fudge up to another one of his idiotic games or was Voldemort the cause of the new arrangements? I had canceled my subscription to the Daily Prophet last year but now I was wishing I hadn't done that. It was a pain not knowing what was going on in your own world, but usually I could rely on Ron for news every now and then. It made absolutely no sense to stop the post. Now killing all the muggle-born witches and wizards would be like taking candy from a baby. Groaning silently, I reluctantly picked myself up off the couch and headed into the kitchen to see what I could scrounge up for lunch.  
  
"Alright sweetie pea we'll go drive around London for a while and maybe stop for a cup of coffee. You go ahead and meet your friends. Your father and I will be back at...let's say 1 o'clock. We can all stop and have a bite of lunch together. Be careful Hermione. We love you," and with that said my father steered the family car back into traffic. I was standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron with a wad of muggle money in my pocket and a nervous look on my face. I had gotten up extra early this morning to make sure I was on time and it was just now 5 till 8. Glancing down at my clothes I thought that maybe I was a little overdressed for the run-down looking building in front of me. Sighing, I told myself that I looked nice and pulled the door of the Leaky Cauldron open. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the dark interior but once they had I started looking around for Harry and Ron. The room was far from crowded but there were a few shabby looking witches and wizards positioned by the fireside. It was already warm outside so the fire made the little room unbearably stuffy. Settling myself into an overstuffed armchair in the corner I settled my eyes on a nearby pair of elderly gentleman who were deeply entrenched in a heated debate on some no doubt pointless subject. Sighing to myself, I started to drift into a stupor when I heard one of the gentleman whisper (or so he thought), "Augustus! Be reasonable. This is just another one of Fudge's pointless attempts at looking like he's actually doing something useful. The old fool is more trouble than he's worth in my opinion. Next thing you know he'll be ordering us all to plug up our bloody fire places so he can monitor the floo system. Load of rubbish if you ask me. " This particular comment caught my attention, but just as I was about to focus my attention on what else the man was saying a loud shout came from behind me.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione! I'm so glad to see you," was all I heard before two strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me up against a muscular chest. Breathing in the familiar scent of cinnamon, I happily snuggled my head into the shoulder of the tall read head embracing me. After what seemed an eternity a faint snort came from someone standing nearby and, blushing, I glanced up into the blue eyes grinning down at me.   
  
"Hey Ron," I whispered as I shifted my gaze down to study a piece of garbage on the floor that had suddenly become very captivating.   
  
With a teasing note in his voice Ron asked, "Did you miss me?"  
  
I looked up and the lopsided grin that flashed before my eyes caused a warm fuzzy feeling to bubble up in my stomach. I gawked at his handsome face but after a few moments I tore my gaze away. Glancing around I noticed that Harry was leaning against a nearby table. He had a smug look on his face as if he was the proverbial cat and he had just landed the fattest canary known to man.  
  
"Hey Potty. I'm quite upset at you for not writing to me and now you don't even bother to hug me? I'm hurt," I quipped at the tall boy with the tousled black hair. Grinning he stepped over and embraced me in a quick hug. Smiling I glanced over at Ron who looked as though he had swallowed a tarantula. As soon as he caught me looking he grinned and I wrote it off as my imagination just working overboard.  
  
"Well why don't we head over to Gringotts? I need to pick up some money and I know Hermione will need to exchange her money," said Harry suddenly, as his previous smirk slid back into place. Hoping that the smirk didn't mean he had guessed that I liked Ron, I quickly agreed with Harry's suggestion and the three of us exited the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
A/N: Hope you all liked it. And please anyone reading this review. I'm not sure if this is even worth going on with so please review. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon. Lots of love. - Miss Dissendium 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K Rowling (lucky dog). I don't own any of the characters although I'd like to own Ron.   
  
A/N: I really appreciate the reviews I've gotten so far. Yes there will be some Harry/Ginny. I like them as a couple so they will definitely get together. By the way I apologize if I use the wrong terms for anything in the story. I'm American so I don't know what the British call certain things. If you have any corrections for me you could leave them in a review (hint hint). All right so on to the story.  
  
Diagon Alley  
  
Walking down Diagon Alley watching the strange people pass by had always been one of my favorite parts of being a witch. I kept peeking over at Ron, who was walking next to me, but every time I did he was either talking to Harry about Quidditch or looking at the random warlock who passed by. Apparently the hug he had given me was nothing more that a platonic friend hug because it seemed Ron was as oblivious to me as ever. Switching my loaded bags of books, parchment, and robes to my left hand I tapped Ron on the shoulder to get his attention. Rather quicker than I had expected he whipped his head around, asked "What?", and flashed me a questioning grin. After a few seconds of stunned silence I realized I hadn't answered him and to my complete horror I felt my face turning red. I told myself to calm down. I mean it was only Ron after all. I had known Ron for seven years now and he was one of my best friends. Breathing in slowly I tried to grasp for what I had been about to ask him.  
  
"Err...Ron I was wondering if you could tell me what's been going on around here? You mentioned the owl post in your letter and I heard some people talking about a law the Minister had passed," I asked in a breathy voice that sounded ridiculous to my ears.   
  
Ron's grin turned to a frown and he motioned for Harry and I to follow him down a small path leading off the main road. The three of us crowded up against a brick wall and Ron checked to make sure none of the other shoppers would notice us. It would be kind of odd to find three teenagers crowded into a dark alley but Ron seemed to think it was for the best.   
  
In a serious voice Ron said, "Harry already knows the story because he's been staying with us for most of the summer. Dumbledore's orders of course. Cornelius Fudge has taken it upon himself to limit the amount of mail getting out of the magical communities. They've outlawed private owls and now you have to go all the way to the Ministry of Magic office to send an owl. Plus any mail coming in from the muggle world has to be checked by the Ministry so I just got _all_ of your letters a few days ago. Only important things like Hogwarts letters and "official" Ministry of Magic business can get out. Dad had to pull quite a few strings so that your letter might even have a chance of getting to you." He stopped to take a deep breath and I thought to myself that this sounded much worse than I had originally thought.   
  
Ron continued to say, "You-Know-Who has been getting stronger by the day. I know you don't get the Daily Prophet so you wouldn't know that he's already killed upwards of twenty people just this summer. Fudge seems to think that stopping the owls will some how keep You-Know-Who from owling his cronies. Bloody idiotic if you ask me. Fudge is a lunatic if he thinks You-Know-Who is going to follow our laws. Dad says it's only a matter of time before he tries to take over Hogwarts. The Order's been working on something to get rid of You-Know-Who but I haven't a clue what it is." Ron looked extremely agitated and Harry didn't look much better.   
  
"Well once we get back to Hogwarts we'll be under Dumbledore's protection. Plus we're older now so maybe we can be of some help to the Order," I said hoping to cheer the two of them up. The two of them nodded their heads but I was sure they wouldn't forget about it that quickly.  
  
Harry smiled slightly and said in a teasing voice, "Yeah but you should have seen Ron this summer. I thought he was going to go bald from worrying about you so much. Everyday it was the same thing. 'I wonder what Hermione's doing' or 'I hope Hermione's okay'. I worried about you too of course but Ron acted like a mother hen."  
  
Looking over at Ron I noticed he had turned a brilliant crimson color and when I smiled at him he looked down at a candy wrapper stuck to his shoe. He mumbled something that sounded a lot like "I'll get you back Potter".  
  
Smiling broadly, Harry said in an amused tone, "I think I'm going to go find Ginny. I need to ask her...uh...what she would suggest for getting ink stains out of robes...yeah."  
  
Afraid of what I might say if I was left alone with Ron I said quickly, "Well we can go with you Harry."  
  
With a quick grin Harry replied, "No you two stay and talk. Ron's wanted to talk to you all summer. Haven't you Ron?" With that he sauntered off back onto Diagon Alley and left me alone with the boy of my dreams. Ron and I stood there for a few seconds before either of us said anything.  
  
Ron started to talk quickly and it took me a minute to figure out what he was rambling about. "Your hair looks nice. Not that it didn't look nice before...but it looks nice now too. I'm not saying that what you look like matters...I mean I'd be friends with you no matter what. Of course I do care what you look like but...er," and with that said Ron trailed off into silence. Grinning madly I steeped over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Hoping that I hadn't done the wrong thing I kept my arms secured snuggly around him and waited for his response. After a moment he wrapped his arms around me, picked me up off the ground, and squeezed me tight up against his t-shirt clad chest. Grinning madly into his shoulder I thought to myself that this was a good sign. Surely Ron wouldn't talk about me all summer long and not have at least some "more than friend" feelings for me. After a few blissful minutes I felt myself slide back to the ground and I gazed up at Ron's face. I could feel his breath on my face and just as he had started to lean down toward me a loud bang came from Diagon Alley.   
  
We both whipped apart immediately and looked around us in bewilderment. Once we had dashed back onto Diagon Alley the two of us were startled to see a huge crowd had formed a couple feet away and that the air was now saturated with smoke. We pushed our way forward through the startled on-lookers and I couldn't help but laugh at the scene before me. The Weasley twins, Fred and George, were in the center of the crowd and they looked burnt to a crisp. After quitting school they had gone on to establish a wildly successful joke shop in Diagon Alley. The two of them had apparently been trying out one of their new inventions but it didn't look like they had the new toy quite right yet. Grinning I peeped over at Ron who looked as if he wanted to tear his two brothers limb from limb. Puzzled at his reaction I was just about to ask what was the matter when Harry and Ginny came running up.  
  
Ginny grabbed me into a quick hug and before I could protest she started to drag me off to Florean Fortescue's for an ice cream. Looking over my shoulder I saw that Ron and Harry were deep in conversation. I strained my ears to hear what they were saying but all I could manage to catch was the phrase "...it couldn't have been worse timing." Turning back around I started to wonder what he had meant by that but before I could sink too far into my thoughts Ginny and I had arrived at the Ice Cream Parlor.  
  
A/N: I'm really enjoying writing fan fiction. I was a little nervous about it but it's turned out better then I expected. I know this is rated PG-13 but the story probably won't need that rating. There will be some fluffy/romance stuff (which I enjoy writing) soon. The next chapter should be up soon. :)  
  
Lots of Love - Miss Dissendium 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K Rowling. All the money also belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
A/N: I'd really like to thank the people who have reviewed my story so far. I love you guys. Thanks to Aeva, ice princess12, AmyChris, HeAvEaNbAbY, loganluvr713, and especially to Kellie Mclean. I'm glad y'all like it. So here's the next chapter.   
  
The Invitation  
  
After we had both bought our ice creams we settled into a booth in the back of the crowded shop. I sat licking my chocolate ice cream cone in silence while Ginny gobbled up her hot fudge sundae. After we had finished up our snacks I asked Ginny if she had made any progress with Harry. She had had tried to get over her crush on him at one point but it hadn't worked to say the least. She was still hopelessly in love with him and I was the only person she felt comfortable talking to about it.  
  
"Hermione I missed talking to you so much this summer. Harry and I really made a connection this summer. I know that sounds corny but we really did. He admitted that he had a crush on me just the other day and he asked me if I might want to go out on a date with him some time! Can you believe it? I've waited forever for him to notice me and it's finally happened. Oh...but enough babbling. How has your summer been? I know it must have been tough not hearing from any of your friends," said Ginny trying to sound sympathetic but failing miserably in her elated state.  
  
Laughing at her attempt at hiding her happiness I said, "You're not babbling. I'm really happy for you and Harry. My summer wasn't going to well but it's definitely looking up. Oh...I almost forgot. I made Head Girl which is good. I almost forgot in all the excitement. By the way, what in the world were Fred and George testing out in Diagon Alley?"  
  
Ginny replied in an exuberant voice, "I'm so excited that you made Head Girl! Of course I kind of figured you would. My brothers were trying out some kind of exploding candy they've been working on. I think it's their alternative to that muggle candy you have...pop rocks isn't it? Speaking of my brothers, Ron has been talking about you non-stop this summer. I really think he likes you! My offer of asking him about it is still up for grabs you know." Groaning I shook my head and let it flop down onto the table. While I was the only one Ginny trusted with her Harry crush she happened to be the only one I trusted with my Ron crush. Ever since she found out she had been offering to "subtly" ask him how he felt about me. Knowing that Ginny was not exactly the master of subtlety I had declined every single time and this one was no different.  
  
Glancing up at her I said, "Ginny you know I could never let you do that. He'd guess why you were asking! Plus I'm not even sure if I want to know his answer. What if he says he doesn't like me?"  
  
Ginny frowned at me and said, "Hermione you'll never know if you don't try. Plus I'm positive he likes you. I told you that all he talks about is Hermione this and Hermione that. Isn't that proof enough for you?"  
  
Just as I was about to tell her about the "incident" in the alley Harry and Ron entered the store. Once Harry had spotted us he nudged Ron, pointed back to where we were sitting, and the two of them made there way through the bunches of people over to us. Harry slipped in next to Ginny and to my _immense_ joy Ron slid in next to me. I saw Harry slip his arm around Ginny and I glanced sideways at Ron hoping he would do the same. Ron looked happy about the two of them being together but he didn't look as if he was about do the same. After a few moments of Harry and Ginny whispering back and forth to each other I finally decided that I had better go and meet up with my parents. Ron obviously wasn't about to do anything remotely flirtatious.   
  
Trying hard not to sound jealous I said in a false pleasant tone, "Well I promised my parents I would meet them at the Leaky Cauldron at 1 o'clock. It's already 12:45 so I had better head back. Did you all want to come with me?" Ginny looked up blushing but it was obvious she hadn't heard a word I'd said.   
  
After repeating my question Ginny said, "Oh yeah we'll come with you. My mum and dad were planning on spending the next couple days in London. I'm pretty sure we're staying at the Leaky Cauldron. Mum wanted a break from cooking for us all and cleaning up after us. What about you?" I told her that we hadn't planned on spending the night but I figured I could get my parents to agree with it. They had both taken a few weeks off for vacation so work wouldn't be a problem. The four of us left the Ice Cream Parlor and headed for the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Later that evening, after a huge dinner of turkey and all the trimmings, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I sat on the floor of room 7 at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry and Ginny, who were sharing a quilt, seemed to be completely absorbed in each other. Ron, on the other hand, seemed to be completely absorbed in a scab on his arm. Rolling my eyes, I focused my gaze on the flickering flames in the hearth and let my mind drift to other thoughts. My parents had agreed to spend the night at the Leaky Cauldron and were now talking in the room next to us with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The arrangements were that Ginny and I would share a room while Harry and Ron shared a room. Ron had been extremely quiet at dinner but I assumed that was due to the fact that he was stuffing his face. It seemed he didn't even remember what had gone on in the alley this afternoon. Maybe I had imagined that he had been about to kiss me because I wanted it so badly. Rolling over onto my back I closed my eyes and tried to block out the feeling of disappointment that was about to overcome me. I felt something tickle me on the nose and I swatted angrily at it with my hand. After a moment the feeling came back and I popped opened my eyes only to be met with the grinning face of Ron. He had inched up beside me and was now bent over me with a huge white feather in his hand.  
  
Laughing lightly he said, "You know Hermione you look cute when you're annoyed. I was wondering if you might like to come spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow. Mum and Dad said it was fine so it's up to you. What do you think?"  
  
Astonished at his sudden change in moods I merely stared up at him for a moment. Blushing slightly I said, "Sure Ron. I'd love to but I have to run it by my parents. I'd have to go home for a couple days to pack my things but I'd love to stay with you. You sure I wouldn't be in the way?"  
  
In a soft voice Ron said, "Hermione you could never be in the way." My eyes flicked to his lips as he was saying this and I gulped as his head slowly lowered towards mine. When there was barley an inch between our mouths my eyes fluttered closed and I tilted my lips upward. I could hear the pounding of my heart...but then I felt Ron move away from me and I realized the pounding was coming from the door. I heard Mrs. Weasley open the door to tell the boys to go to their room, and I heard both of them call goodnight, but I couldn't bring myself to move from the floor. Ginny came over to see what I was doing but I just waved her off. I told her I wanted to spend the night on the floor even though I knew the idea sounded absolutely insane. Showing what a true friend she was she didn't ask anymore questions. She just dragged some blankets off the bed and draped one across me. Then she spread out the other blanket in the space next to me, grabbed a pillow off the bed, and flopped down on the floor. A long time after we had whispered our goodnights I lay awake thinking about what had transpired this evening. A huge grin split my face as I thought about Ron and how sweet he had been. I sighed silently to myself, flipped over on to my side, and drifted off into a contented slumber.   
  
A/N: I think I'm taking too long to get to the part where they're all at school but I wanted this to be a longer fiction. I'm going to try and put more into each chapter, which should make them a bit longer. Hope you don't mind. I still need reviews so please don't be shy. Even if it's something you think I could improve upon go ahead and tell me.   
  
Lots of Love - Miss Dissendium 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do not own any of the characters used. Chewbacca, of course, belongs to George Lucas.  
  
A/N: A huge thanks to everyone who's reviewed! I love hearing how much you like the story but to be honest I'm surprised so many people could like my writing. I've always thought my style was a little weird but thank you for not thinking that! This chapter is longer than the other chapters (it's a little over 2,600 words) but I went to see a movie with my friends yesterday so I didn't have loads of time. Anyway I'd like to give a special thanks to Kellie Mclean. Wow! That's a really awesome thing to say and I appreciate it a lot. I do try to get my grammar right most of the time (I don't always succeed). My English teachers deserve most of the credit since I'm not a natural at grammar or punctuation (Verb tense and commas are my downfall!). On to the story!  
  
The Warning  
  
A continuous light tapping on my shoulder woke me up the next morning. Hoping that the person trying to get me up would leave, I kept completely still so he or she might think I was still asleep. Apparently the "tapper" wasn't to be discouraged because the annoying tapping continued undeterred. Flipping over onto my back, I cracked my eyes slightly and glanced around groggily to see who or what had woken me up.   
  
"Time to get up sleepy-head," said Ginny who was standing over me with an amused grin on her face. For spending the night on the floor she looked well rested in her jean skirt and black tank top.   
  
"Yeah I'm getting up," I said though I didn't move an inch.  
  
Ginny just looked at me with an incredulous look on her face and said, "Well we're all about to start breakfast. You had better get down there before Ron eats all the food." At that she turned on her heal, stalked across the room, and headed out the door. Grunting faintly, I sat up slowly and stiffly pushed myself up off the floor. Twisting my neck slightly to the left I felt and heard it give a satisfying pop. As I made my way to the small bathroom connected to our room I vowed never again to sleep willingly on the floor. Flicking on the light switch, I glanced in the mirror and gave a start at my appearance. I looked like a cross between a stunned bug and Chewbacca on a bad hair day. Considering the fact that this probably wasn't a good look for me, I decided that a hot shower would make me feel better (and hopefully look better).  
  
After slipping back into the now crumpled skirt and top that I had worn yesterday, I made my way down the rickety stairs in search of breakfast. I didn't have to go far. The Weasleys, Harry, and my parents were all situated around a very large wooden table, which was laden with all sorts of yummy breakfast goodies. To my delight the only empty chair happened to be next to Ron so I happily made my way over. Plopping (elegantly of course) down into the chair I started to pile my plate with slightly burnt sausages, scrambled eggs, and fluffy pancakes.   
  
My mum, in a very cheery voice, said, "Good morning Hermione! Mr. Weasley has just asked us if you might spend the rest of the summer at his home. We'd be more than happy for you to go but you need to come home to pack up your things. You don't want to have to make the trip back just for luggage. Is that all right with you Hermione?"   
  
Washing my food down with a gulp of orange juice I said, "Yeah mom that's what I was thinking as well. Thanks for letting me go."   
  
Apparently not done with me yet she said in a stern voice, "Now Arthur has very kindly offered to come pick you up at the house in a couple days so that your father and I don't have to make the trip. We won't see you again before school starts but I expect you to be on your best behavior. Is that clear young lady?" She made it sound as if I was a wayward third grader who liked to super glue the other children's butts to their seats.  
  
Trying hard not to laugh at the picture forming in my mind I said, "Yes mum. I'll play nicely with the other children."  
  
With a satisfied smile she turned to Mr. Weasley who was talking to my father about electric can openers (Mr. Weasley looked as if he might pee his pants from excitement).  
  
After taking a few more bites of food I glanced over at Ron to see how he felt this morning after our "moment" last evening. He was halfway through his eighth pancake before he even noticed that I was looking at him.   
  
Bits of pancake flying from his gaping mouth he said, "What? Need the syrup?" My eyes grew to the size of saucers as I looked at him and said, in a sarcastic tone, that I didn't need the syrup. My sausages and eggs forgotten, I sat my fork down on my napkin and excused myself, claiming that I needed to grab the pajamas I had borrowed from Ginny. I stomped off toward my room, slammed the door behind me, and flopped face first onto the bed. "Need the syrup?" That had to be the best one yet. I muffled my scream of rage in my pillow and tried to calm myself down. I told myself that perhaps he hadn't forgotten about the night before but was planning on talking to me about it when no one else was around.  
  
Sitting up suddenly I said, "Yes that has to be it." He hadn't forgotten. No, even Ron couldn't be that absentminded. I headed back down stairs having decided that I would try and get Ron alone to talk. Breakfast was over by the time I had gotten down to the dining hall and my parents were saying their good-byes to the Weasleys. Ginny and Harry, who were staring at each other in a corner, looked as if they wouldn't notice if Professor Snape walked in naked.  
  
Deciding that now would be the perfect time to make my move I walked over to Ron and said, "Err...Ron can you come with me...I need to ask you something." Looking as if he hadn't the faintest idea what I wanted to talk to him about, he followed me into a musty room connected to the dining hall.   
  
Turning around to face him I asked, "So Ron did you want to talk to me about something?"  
  
Ron looked absolutely bewildered now and his expression would have been funny if I wasn't so upset. "No Hermione...I don't think so. I thought you needed to ask me something?"  
  
Getting a sinking feeling in my stomach I said, "Well...yes but I don't...remember what I was going to ask. Are you sure you don't have _something_ you wished to discuss with me?"   
  
He looked at me strangely and his face screwed up in thought. Then all of a sudden an expression, as though a light switch had been flipped on in his head, came over his face and I figured he had finally remembered about last night. "Oh yeah. I needed to know if I could borrow your copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. I lost my copy and I need it for that essay Hagrid assigned over the summer. How did you know I needed to ask you about that?" My face turned beet red with rage but before I could scream at him Ginny came in to tell me that my parents were ready to go. Ginny, Ron, and Harry came out to see me off and I gave them all a hug goodbye (making sure to stomp on Ron's foot 'accidentally' as I embraced him).   
  
As we drove home that afternoon I couldn't help but think about all that had happened on my trip to Diagon Alley. I had almost kissed Ron, I had witnessed Ginny and Harry finally getting together, and I had found out about what the Dark Lord had been up to all summer. Though why Ron kept ignoring me was very confusing I knew that Voldemort was the more important issue. Most of my attention had been focused on Ron while I was at the Leaky Cauldron but now I had time to really think about Voldemort. No matter which way you put it my final year at Hogwarts was going to be dangerous and frightening. Unless he suddenly died in the next couple weeks everyone I knew was going to be in grave danger. Hogwarts was strong but you had to wonder how much it could take. Dumbledore could protect us from Voldemort but what about all the Deatheaters. How could one man stand up to so much evil? Sure Dumbledore had most of the students backing him up but none of us were anywhere near as powerful as the Deatheaters. Ron had said the Order was planning something and I only hoped that their plans would turn into action soon. I propped a pillow behind my head and looked out my window at the trees flying by. After a while my eyes started to droop and, as hard as I fought it, I finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
A shrill scream woke me up but as I opened my eyes a bright light blinded me. Blinking repeatedly, I bolted upright in my seat and let out a startled gasp at the vision before me. Apparently we had arrived back at our house but it was not how we had left it. Bright orange flames were licking at the rooftop and I could see that our windows had been smashed in. In huge blood red letters the words 'Your time has come mudblood. The Dark Lord will not rest until you and your family are dead' were scrawled across the front of my house. Jerking my head around I looked at the front seat to make sure both my parents were still in the car. My father had a look of pure terror on his face and my mother had tears trickling down her pale cheeks. Looking wildly around me I tried to see if anyone was around but my eyes didn't seem to want to focus properly. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. The first thing we needed to do was to get away from our house incase one of Voldemort's supporters had stayed behind. There were large bushes planted all around the front yard and the dark woods nearby offered a good hiding place.   
  
Thinking about this I stuttered to my father, "We h-had b-better leave. I don't k-know i-if it's s-safe t-to b-be around h-here." Without a word my father started the engine, whipped the car around, and zoomed off in the direction we had come from.  
  
I saw him glance in the rear-view mirror and in a fright filled voice he said, "We're heading back to the Leaky Cauldron. The Weasleys will still be there and I know Arthur will know what to do. I'm afraid we can't go to the police with this. Things have gotten out of hand Hermione." No one said another word but I could sense how frightened my parents were. I knew they had been aware that Voldemort was dangerous but I think _how_ dangerous he was had finally hit home. I hoped now, more than ever, that whatever the Order had planned, it worked. Voldemort and his cronies wouldn't be easy to defeat but it was definitely possible. I caught glimpses of pastures, woods, houses, and headlights as we zoomed back toward the Leaky Cauldron.   
  
It was well past midnight when we arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron and it appeared that all the lights inside the ramshackle inn had been extinguished. Visibly shaken, my mum, dad, and I climbed out of the car and made our way to the door of the Leaky Cauldron. With a trembling hand my mother pulled at the door handle but it didn't budge.   
  
Looking sullenly up at my father she whispered, "Well naturally it would be locked at this time of night. I hadn't wanted to make a commotion but it seems we'll have to knock." Nodding, my father raised his fist and knocked loudly a few times before letting his arm drop down back to his side. After a minute or two Tom the landlord appeared at the door in a faded gray dressing gown looking very groggy. As soon as he realized who we were Tom ushered us into the inn and, with a flick of his wand, had three armchairs pulled up beside a roaring fire. Sickened at the reminder of how my house had been lit up in flames, I pulled my armchair over to a dark corner and let my parents get warm by the fire.  
  
I heard Tom ask, "Is there anything I can get you? All three of you look like death."  
  
I saw my father flinch in the flickering light and he replied urgently, "Tom I need you to get Arthur Weasley for me. He's staying in one of your rooms. Something...has happened and I need to speak to him immediately. If you could get him down here for me I'd very much appreciate it."   
  
Nodding jerkily, Tom uttered a "yes sir Mr. Granger" and shuffled off up the stairs. A faint knock came from the upper floor and then I heard Mr. Weasley shout in a sleepy voice, "Plugs, did you say? No I've got plenty thanks." Indistinguishable whisperings could be heard before I perceived the sound of quite a few pairs of slipper clad feet making their way down the stairs. Mr. Weasley, resplendent in royal blue pinstripe pajamas, came rushing into the room with a very tousled looking Mrs. Weasley tagging along right behind him. Right to the rear of them followed a rumpled Harry, a sleep deprived looking Ginny, a yawning Ron, and a very excited looking Tom. Ron, Harry, and Ginny spotted me in the corner and quickly rushed over to me. Just before they closed in on me I saw Tom amble into the other room in search of some more lanterns and I saw my parents deep in conversation with the elder Weasleys. Before I knew it I had three very concerned looking teenagers all trying to hug me at the same time. Ron managed to grab me around the torso while both Harry and Ginny each got an arm.   
  
In a voice muffled by Ron's head (which smelled quite nice) I said, "Ret gro uh me!" They all three let go of there death grips and settled onto the floor surrounding my chair.   
  
Ron, who had his arm rested up against my leg, was the first one to speak. "What's happened Hermione? Dad's yell woke us all up and we couldn't believe that you were here. Is everything okay?"  
  
Feeling tears burn behind my eyelids I looked down at my hands and said, "No, everything's not okay." I proceeded to recount the whole story to them and by the time I was finished I thought their eyes were going to pop out of their heads. After what I had said finally set in Ginny burst into tears, Harry pulled her onto his lap to comfort her, and Ron just gaped up at me with a funny look in his eyes. Not being able to handle the stress any longer, I finally let the tears fall. Before I knew what had happened I was sitting in Ron's lap while he rubbed my back reassuringly. He kept whispering "you're all right" and "I'll keep you safe" over and over again. It only made me sob harder because his words brought back all of my insecurities about how he felt about me. After a while the noises around me dulled and my tears turned in to dry sniffles. The shock of seeing my house up in flames had finally caught up with me and I could barely keep my eyes open. Nuzzling my head into Ron's solid chest I tried to clear my mind of all the evil things that had happened that night. My last coherent thought, before I drifted off to sleep, was that I could spend the rest of my life with these two arms wrapped around me and never get tired of the feeling.  
  
A/N: Ha ha. I got my fluffy bit in there at the end. This isn't going to be just about romance. I wanted there to be other things contributing to the plot. Hermione's going to have to go through a lot more "stuff" before she gets to happily ever after. Ron's being a typical boy. Being all love dovey one minute and then acting as if he's never seen you before the next minute. Ahhh...the trials of teenage love. Reviews decide how fast I can write (hint hint) :)  
  
Lots of Love - Miss Dissendium 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: All the characters used belong to J.K Rowling. I'm just taking them for a test drive.  
  
A/N: Wow! All the reviews are really awesome! Hopefully in an upcoming chapter I can thank all of you individually but for now I can only do a couple. Thanks to GeekGurl for pointing out the spelling mistake because I probably wouldn't have noticed it myself. Eventually I'll go back and fix some of the mistakes. Thanks to pattiweasley for mentioning the thing about Harry's height. I like to pick at details as well so don't apologize. Let's all just pretend he went through a sudden growth spurt. Keep on reviewing if you can because reviews really help. Here's the next chapter!  
  
Turmoil  
  
I sat up in bed gasping for air and drenched in sweat just as the sun was peaking over the horizon. Bright rays of morning sunshine were burning through the tattered curtains but that couldn't have been what had awoken me. I could faintly remember a nightmare...but the details were fuzzy. All I could remember was Ron and Harry stooped over a crumpled figure and lots of blood curdling screams. A wave of nausea hit me as I tried to figure out where I was and how I had come to be in this bed. The last thing I could remember was coming back to the Leaky Cauldron and falling asleep in Ron's arms. The only problem was I didn't seem to be at the Leaky Cauldron. Although this room looked really familiar, I couldn't quite get my brain working hard enough to remember where I had seen it. Pushing a heavy patchwork quilt off of my legs, I clambered out of the bed and started to head towards the door. Right before I reached my destination the serpent head doorknob turned and the door swung open on creaky hinges. Ginny stood in the doorway for a moment before she bustled her way in with a tray of food clutched in her hands. Sitting her burden on the nightstand, she turned around to look at me and frowned slightly at what she saw.  
  
"You look like a dead animal," she said in a disapproving tone that made her sound exactly like her mother. "I told Ron and Harry that Dumbledore should have let you stay at the Leaky Cauldron until you recovered. Your bloody house was burnt down after all! The least you deserve is a little break from all the traveling but Dumbledore said 'No, I think it would be best if we moved the Grangers to the headquarters. That way the Order can look after them.' Ridiculous! Like You-Know-Who was going to pop into the Leaky Cauldron for a tumbler of brandy. Anyway...enough about that. I brought some blueberry muffins and milk. You need to eat your breakfast and then you can go get cleaned up."  
  
Looking at her with a stunned expression on my face I fired off several questions. "Wait a second! Are you saying I'm at number 12, Grimmauld Place? When did Dumbledore come into the picture? I don't really look that bad do I?" Smiling, Ginny sat down on the twin bed and patted the space beside her. I obediently sat down next to her and waited for her to answer my questions.   
  
Sucking in a long breath she replied, "You look fine. I was just babbling. I'll try to go a little slower this time but you need to pay attention. After your parents told my dad about your house he immediately apparated to headquarters and had some Order members go over to your house to salvage what they could. Dumbledore, who was at headquarters at the time, went back to the Leaky Cauldron with dad. I missed most of what was said because I was...a little upset over the whole thing. Basically Dumbledore decided that it would be best for you and your parents to spend the rest of the summer at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. I thought it would be best for you to stay the night at the Leaky Cauldron but Ron was the only person who agreed with me. We both thought it would be bad, after everything that happened, to move you over here but obviously we were outvoted. Harry, Ron, and I will be staying here to keep you company. My mum and dad will be here too but they'll be so involved with the Order that they won't have much spare time. Your parents seem a little overwhelmed but I think they're going to be all right in the end. Dumbledore said as soon as you're back in school they can move out of headquarters into a house that he'll have set up for them and they can get back to their normal lives. You're lucky you fell asleep so soon. It would have been quite a load to handle after what had just happened."  
  
Trying not to think about all of my lost belongings I quickly blurted out, "So Ron was concerned about me?"  
  
A smirk spread across her face and she replied, "Yes he was worried about you. It was very interesting behavior for someone who you claim likes you as 'just a friend'. He kept murmuring things in your ear and he didn't want to let you go. We had to use a portkey to get here from the Leaky Cauldron and he didn't even put you down then. Ron was the one who brought you up here and tucked you into bed. To me that says a little more than 'I want to be your friend.' I told you he liked you! You had better not doubt it now."  
  
Blushing hotly I said, "Yeah...I guess. We almost kissed twice but every time something interrupted us. Maybe you're right. Maybe he could like me." Embarrassed that I had finally told Ginny about almost kissing her brother, I looked down at my hands that were clenched in the bed sheets.  
  
In a triumphant voice Ginny said, "I knew something had happened. You were acting awfully strange there for a while. It's about time you two got together in my opinion. He's been in love with you forever and you're not much better. Go ahead and eat your breakfast. I'll go run you a bath and you can soak for a while. My mum went and bought you a few things in Diagon Alley this morning so you don't have to worry about that. The clothes are in the wardrobe and the toiletries are in the bathroom down the hall. It's the second door on the left. When you're ready just go in there and you'll find everything you need." With that said she scurried out of the room and I picked up the tray she had brought. Biting into one of the muffins, I thought about everything I had lost. All my pictures, stuffed animals, and all of my old books were gone. Luckily I had all of my new school supplies with me or that would have burnt to that ground as well. Tears streaked down my face as I thought about losing the childhood home that held so many wonderful memories. Taking deep breaths, I calmed myself down long enough to finish my breakfast. My parents could buy a new house and I could replace most of the things I had lost. No amount of tears was going to change what had happened. Wiping the muffin crumbs from my hands I walked over to an old wardrobe in the corner of the room and opened the doors. A small selection of jeans and shirts hung inside the heirloom and my face fell slightly. I mentally slapped myself for being so selfish and picked out a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. The Weasleys could barely afford to pay for their own clothes let alone mine. Deciding that I would pay them back as soon as possible, I opened the bedroom door and headed down the hall. The floorboards creaked slightly as I made my way to the bathroom. A brand new toothbrush was sitting next to the sink and a tube of toothpaste was placed next to it. I found a bottle of apple scented shampoo, a bar of soap, and a fluffy green towel positioned next to the tub. I pulled off my severely rumpled clothes and slipped into the steaming bath water. I dunked my head under the water, squeezed out a quarter-sized amount of shampoo into my palm, and worked it into my hair. After washing the suds out of my tresses, I grabbed the bar of soap and started in on the rest of my body. I climbed out of the tub, after scrubbing myself clean, and squeezed the excess water out of my hair. Just then the bathroom door swung open and I whipped my head up to see a gaping Ron standing in the doorway. I let out a scream worthy of a banshee, tried to cover myself with my hands, and finally snatched up the towel that had been lying at my feet the entire time. Ron just stood there like a statue with his eyes glued to my chest.   
  
A very dazed looking Ron said, "Wow Hermione! You look really nice naked."  
  
Blushing furiously I screamed, "Ronald Weasley! Get out of here right now before I...before I...oh just get out!" Blinking rapidly, Ron looked up at me as if he had been in a trance and in the blink of an eye he was running down the hall. Slamming the door closed, I dressed rapidly and drained the dirty bath water from the tub. I pulled the door open and rushed down the corridor into the room I had woken up in. Sitting on the bed, I put my face in my hands and just sat there listening to the silence for a while. Sure I liked Ron but I hadn't wanted him to see me naked. All of the feelings floating around inside of my mind made me feel like a melting pot of emotions. I was mad at Ron for walking in on me, mad at myself for not locking the door, embarrassed about my crush seeing me naked, happy that Ron had thought I looked nice, upset about my house, afraid for my life, and utterly confused about everything. I groaned aloud to the room and flopped back onto the bed determined to spend the rest of my life in this room. How could I face Ron knowing that he had seen me without my clothes? I couldn't possibly get Ron to talk to me seriously if he was always thinking about me in my birthday suit. He had been showing some more than friend interest as of late but now if he asked me out I couldn't be sure why. I would wonder if he liked me for me or if he just liked my...assets. The best thing I could do would be to go downstairs and pretend as if the whole thing was a mighty fine joke. Suddenly I heard a shuffling noise in the hall and someone knocked hesitatingly on the door.  
  
Harry's muffled voice drifted through saying, "Hermione it's us. I mean...it's Ginny, Ron, and Harry. Can we come in?" I grimaced at the thought of seeing Ron so soon but I muttered a 'come on in' to Harry. Harry and Ginny looked half-scared and half-amused at the same time. Their efforts not to burst out into hysterical laughter made both of them appear constipated. Ron, however, looked as if he were entering the lair of some man-eating beast and that there was very little chance he would make it out alive. I assumed I was the man-eating beast since he avoided getting within five feet of me at all times.   
  
Before anyone could say a word I blurted out, "Just forget about it. I won't ask why Ron barged in on me and you all can just forget it ever happened. We have more things to worry about than whether or not Ron saw my...body" At the word 'body' Harry and Ginny both let out a snort of laughter but with one glance at my sullen face they became quiet again.   
  
I said loudly, "Everyone nod if they agree with me!" To my great relief everyone nodded but I knew that Ron wouldn't be able to erase my image from his mind any time soon.   
  
There was an awkward silence before anyone uttered a word. With a hopeful look on his face Harry said, "You're right Hermione. We do have a lot more to worry about then this whole naked in the bathroom business. I for one think it would be a good idea if we tried to find out what the Order's working on. If we're going to be stuck here the whole summer then we might as well try and be helpful. Plus now that Hermione's been threatened it's our job to try and protect her. I've been thinking about it and I'm pretty sure I know how we can get some information. It might be a little risky but here's the plan... "  
  
A/N: This is kind of a cliffhanger...I guess. I spent the night at a friend's house so I'm too tired to make this chapter much longer. We stayed up most of the night looking at pictures of Rupert Grint and Sean Biggerstaff. I like to stare at them for prolonged periods of time. I owe part of my inspiration for this chapter to my friend because we both love to sit around and talk about Harry Potter. She knows who she is! I've gotten a lot of reviews but please keep them coming. I live off reviews. Bye for now!  
  
Lots of Love - Miss Dissendium 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I really really really appreciate them. I decided to go ahead and post this chapter as soon as possible. Chapter Six was more of a filler chapter and I wanted to get a good chapter up. I didn't feel like a lot happened in the last chapter. :) Here we go.  
  
A Series of Discoveries  
  
Later that evening, Ginny and I were lying in our beds as we waited for midnight to roll around. We only had thirty-five minutes to go until it was time to head out but the minutes were passing by so slow that it felt more like thirty-five hours. Harry had explained to us that he had overheard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking about a secret meeting the Order was having this very evening. Harry seemed to think that the members were going to be discussing their plan to defeat Voldemort and that it would be the perfect opportunity to find out what they were up to. He wouldn't tell us how we were going to be able to over hear them. All he would say was that the plan was fool proof and 'to trust him'.   
  
Harry was one of my dearest friends in the whole world and I loved him very much but I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him. The boy had a knack for getting into dangerous situations and sometimes I thought that maybe he liked it that way. The first five years of my time at Hogwarts had been riddled with dangerous adventures and death defying stunts. Last year had been the only year that one of us hadn't ended up in the hospital wing due to one of Harry's 'fool proof ideas'. The death of his godfather Sirius had had caused Harry to be very depressed during his sixth year but he had gotten over it slowly. His blossoming relationship with Ginny had taken its toll and now he seemed back to normal and back to his old tricks. All I knew was that Ginny, Ron, Harry, and I were all going to meet out in the hallway at ten till midnight. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley always checked in on us at 11:30 to make sure we were asleep and tonight was no different. Right on time the door slowly creaked open and I saw, through my slightly cracked eyelids, Mrs. Weasley pop her head around the door. My muscles stiffened with fear when she watched us a little longer than usual but I relaxed as I heard the tell-tale squeak of the door closing. I detected the floorboards groan as she walked away and I knew we were safe. Looking at the time again, I saw that we only had a little over a quarter of an hour before Ginny and I had to leave. Ron had been avoiding me since the episode this morning like I had the Bubonic Plague and I was beginning to wonder if he might be upset with me. It was just so awkward because every time I tried to talk to him he would ignore me. He hadn't been showing any signs of interest lately and it was driving me up a wall. Maybe I was just being a little over sensitive because of the situation I was in. The only solution was to try and figure out how he was feeling towards me. The only way to achieve that would be to flirt with him and see how he responded. Rolling my eyes, I admitted to myself that I would need every ounce of Gryffindor courage I could scrape up if I was going to purposely flirt with Ron. Perhaps this evening would be the perfect chance to put my plan into action.   
  
All of a sudden Ginny's voice floated through the darkness and I heard her say, "It's time Hermione." I flipped off my covers, stuffed my pillow under the blanket just in case, and wrapped my pink cotton robe more tightly around me. I followed Ginny out into the hallway and we both huddled together right outside our door. Shadows flickered across the walls and I shivered involuntarily. The hallway was actually quite warm but there was a sense of unease that seemed to leak from the peeling walls. Suddenly a door to the right of us screeched open and two masculine figures emerged from the dark room. Despite the anxiety of the situation my heart skipped a beat at the sight of Ron in his white t-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms. His snug t-shirt gave me a teasing glimpse of his muscular torso and bulging biceps. I must have been staring without realizing it because when I came back to myself everyone had his or her eyes trained on me. Harry and Ginny, who were wrapped in each other's arms, grinned knowingly at me but Ron just averted his gaze to the wall behind me.   
  
After a moment Harry said, "Well I had better tell you all where we're going. Mad Eye Moody let slip to me that there was a hidden doorway in this hallway that leads into a tunnel. I followed it and it leads to a small chamber right above the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen when I crawled into the space and I could hear every word she said. It's the perfect place to hide while we listen in on the meeting. So follow me." With that Harry headed down the hall for a short distance and then stopped in front of an unassuming space of wall. Then he took out the wand he had in his robe pocket and ran it over a common brown stain on the wallpaper. The brown spot gleamed bright red for a moment and then seemed to cool to a buttery yellow. I heard a click as if something unlocked and a tiny piece of the wall swung open. A dark tunnel that seemed to be lined with stone came into view and Harry started to climb up into it. Ginny followed him in and then Ron, whose shoulders were almost too broad to fit, struggled into the hole. Glancing nervously over my shoulder, I grasped the edge of the tunnel and slid face first into it. There wasn't much room to move but I managed to crawl along with my stomach barely skimming the slimy bottom of the passage. As I looked up I noticed that I had a _really_ good view of Ron's bottom from where I was. His pajama pants framed his butt perfectly and I couldn't help but stare open mouthed. Harry must have stopped ahead of me because before I could react Ron had stopped crawling and I collided headfirst with his firm backside. Startled, Ron jumped a little and knocked his head hard up against the top of the crawl space.   
  
I heard him whisper in a pained voice, "Hermione what the bloody hell are you doing back there?  
  
Thanking the lords that he couldn't see my blushing cheeks, I whispered back, "I'm sorry Ron...I was distracted...and I ran into your butt...sorry. It's very...nice." Trying hard not to laugh at the absurdity of the situation, I dragged my attention back to crawling as Ron started to inch forward again.   
  
All of a sudden I heard Harry say in a loud whisper "The tunnel drops off sharply here as it goes into the chamber. I'll help Ginny down and Ron I need you to help Hermione down. Be as quiet as possible." I heard a scraping noise and then I perceived Ginny giggle something that sounded quite a bit like "Harry that's not my arm...no ...that's definitely not my arm Harry."   
  
When Harry uttered a very insincere "oops my mistake" I heard Ron growl a very distinct "move it along Potter." Once Harry had stopped trying to grope Ginny I saw Ron move forward some more and then suddenly he was gone. I crawled to the edge of the tunnel and looked down into pitch-blackness. Suddenly two large hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me down into the darkness. My feet hit the ground before I was ready and I stumbled. With in a second Ron's warm arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me up against him. I melted into his embrace and for a moment our bodies seemed to fit together perfectly. Then Ron went all stiff and mumbled in a gruff voice, "Watch your step." Surprised at his cold tone, I let him lead me in the dark over to where Harry and Ginny were settled on the floor. I could barely see Harry as he put a finger up to his lips to tell us to be quiet and motioned for us to listen.   
  
I could hear Mrs. Weasley talking and it took me a minute to figure out she was speaking of me. "I don't care what it takes! I don't want anything to happen to Hermione. She's like a second daughter to me and she's Ginny's best friend. I don't think Ron would know what to do with himself if something were to happen to her. You know he's had a cru..."   
  
Before she could finish her sentence Dumbledore interrupted her by saying, "Hermione means a great deal to all of us Molly and we won't let anything happen to her. Besides I don't think Hermione needs us watching over her. Her friends seem to be doing a fine job of it. I think the focus of this meeting should be on how we are going to defeat Voldemort and what our resources are."   
  
I could hear a murmur of approval and then Dumbledore continued to say, "We are all aware that Severus could not be with us this evening due to the fact that he is still working on the potion. He has told me that the potion is coming along nicely but that it won't be ready until early or late March." A startled gasp could be heard momentarily before Dumbledore, in a reassuring voice, said, "Now now. Let's all calm down. That's as early as we're going to get the potion and we should be thankful that we are getting it at all. The ingredients for the Combibo Cognatus Potion are very hard to come by and we are still lacking the main ingredient. It takes many months to brew, as you are all aware. So now that you are all up to date on that does anyone have any questions? No? All right then let's move on. I have some wonderful news relating to our lack of spies in Voldemort's inner circle. It seems that one of my students was recently initiated as a Deatheater and he claims to not have been a willing participant. He has agreed to become a spy for the Order at _great_ personal risk. Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's son, has decided to join together with us and I, for one, am very excited to have him on our side. You can gripe all you want but you will _all_ have to trust me on this. With that said I think we should all call it an evening. No need to drag this meeting on longer than necessary." The noise of chairs being pushed back from the table could be heard as Dumbledore finished his speech.   
  
I felt someone pat me on the arm and, glancing over, I could barely make out Ron in the darkness. He bent close and I could feel his breath tickle my neck as he whispered, "You'll have to go first. I'll boost you up. Just keep on going as soon as you get up there." Turning around I made my way over to the opening for the tunnel and grasped the rough opening with my hands. I pulled with my arms while Ron heaved me up and into the passageway. I immediately started to crawl but all I could think about was what I had just heard. How could Dumbledore trust Malfoy? I wouldn't believe Malfoy had changed until I saw it with my own eyes. Besides that, I had heard of the potion Dumbledore had mentioned and I couldn't wait to research it in the Hogwart's library.   
  
I made it to the end of the crawl space and I slithered out onto the floor below me. Ron, Ginny, and Harry came out next and we all just looked at each other for a few minutes. Then we heard voices and footsteps on the stairwell and we quickly dispersed. Without changing out of our dirt-covered pajamas, Ginny and I crawled back into our twin beds just in time. I heard the door open slightly and I could sense Mrs. Weasley walk into the room. I had my eyes tightly shuttered and I tried to look as relaxed as possible. After standing there for a moment, Mrs. Weasley sighed quietly to herself and slipped from the bedroom. The four of us had discovered a lot this evening but we weren't much closer to figuring out the Order's plan. Maybe after I researched the potion we would have a better idea of how it was going to be used. Well Harry's plan had actually worked this time and no one had gotten hurt. Well...that is if you didn't count Ron's butt injury. I smirked to myself as I thought that I wouldn't mind running into Ron's excellent behind more often. I hadn't gotten a chance to put my flirting plan into effect but running into his butt might have been a good icebreaker. You could never tell what would work with boys. Pulling the warm quilt more tightly around me, I slipped off to sleep hoping that Ron would haunt my dreams.  
  
A/N: Okay I admit it. The phrase "muscular torso and bulging biceps" is really corny but I'm a corny loser most of the time. The name of the potion is made up of a couple Latin words. I'll explain in the story what they mean. I got the meanings off some web site and I don't know Latin so hopefully they're right. Also I'm hoping that in the next chapter I will have them heading off to Hogwarts. I'm going on a camping trip this weekend so I might not get another chapter posted for a few days. So in case you start to wonder no I haven't stopped writing the story. If I could come back to lots of reviews that would be nice (hint hint). I really love getting reviews. Until then!  
  
Lots of Love - Miss Dissendium  
  
P.S. I want to give a shout out to my best friend Madame Incendio who is also a corny loser. We go to school together and she's a totally awesome writer. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
A/N: I have 50 reviews! That's so awesome! I'd like to give a big thank-you to everyone that has reviewed my story. Keep it up! You're all wonderful! I came back earlier than planned from my trip and I figured I'd post another chapter. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Aboard the Express  
  
"Hermione. Hermione! Wake up! You're just having a nightmare!" At this my eyes flew open and I rocketed into a sitting position. Ginny was standing next my bed with a worried expression dulling her usually bright demeanor.   
  
"You're all right Hermione. What were you dreaming? You kept screaming that someone was trying to kill Harry and Ron. You scared me," said Ginny with a quiver in her voice that proved she had really been scared. My brow wrinkling, I recalled rather quickly the subject of my nightmare. In my dream Harry and Ron were shoved up against a house with several hooded figures holding them in place. Draco Malfoy was standing before them with his wand aimed menacingly at the pair. Then all I would see was a swirling blackness specked with small points of white light before a foggy image settled into my dream clouded mind. Two figures swathed in tattered robes were standing looking down at a body that lay crumpled on the ground in a pool of blood. I had been having this nightmare for the past couple weeks and every time it was the same thing. I always woke screaming before I could discover the identity of the two cloaked individuals or the man I assumed lay dead on the blood soaked ground.  
  
In a shaky voice I said, "I'm fine Ginny. I'm sorry for scaring you. I was having "the dream" again. It was the one I told you about. I don't know why I keep experiencing the same nightmare but it's starting to scare me. What if it represents something that could happen in the future?"  
  
Ginny frowned and said in a voice laced with apprehension, "I hope you're wrong Hermione. I don't want anything to happen to Harry or Ron. Maybe you should mention it to your parents or mine. They might be able to help you figure out what it means. Did you find out who the people were this time?"  
  
Shaking my head dejectedly I said, "No, I didn't see their faces this time. I can't tell anyone about this or they might think I was insane. Harry's the one who gets all the strange dreams. I'm just the nerdy sidekick who's always there with my "handy dandy" textbook. Everyone would laugh at me."  
  
Snorting lightly, Ginny's face turned from worried to incredulous. "I can't believe you said that Hermione. You know no one thinks of you as the "sidekick". Everyone loves you dearly. I don't know why I suggested it because I know you're too stubborn to take my advice. You need to get up now anyway. We go to Hogwarts today!" An excited smile split her face and I grinned in spite of myself. Her job done, Ginny scurried out of our bedroom at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters and I wriggled out of my cocoon of bedcovers. Walking out into the hallway, I headed for the unoccupied bathroom and brushed my teeth. After taking an uneventful dip in the bathtub, I slipped on a delicate white sundress strewn with butterflies and brushed my hair until it fell over my shoulders in mahogany waves. I applied a light coat of mascara, slicked on a clear lip-gloss, and dabbed a citrus scented perfume on my wrists. With that accomplished I exited the bathroom and floated down the stairs for a quick bite to eat. A scene of utter turmoil met my gaze as I stepped off the staircase and slipped into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was arguing with Ron over how many pieces of toast was acceptable for breakfast, Mr. Weasley was patting his shirt pocket in a confused way asking "Anyone seen my wand?", and Harry was busy trying to get Ginny to kiss him in exchange for her make-up compact. As I grabbed a slightly blackened piece of toast from a dwindling pile, I glanced over at Mrs. Weasley who had talked Ron out of an eleventh piece of toast.   
  
Mrs. Weasley glanced up at me and said, "Oh Hermione don't you look lovely this morning! She's so beautiful isn't she Ron?" Ron looked at me as if he had been shot between the eyes and made a sad gurgling noise. Continuing on with renewed vigor Mrs. Weasley said, "You packed last night didn't you dear? Yes that's right. I remember Ginny saying that you had. It's already 10 o'clock so we'll be leaving in about a half-hour. Arthur's set up a port key for all of us so we won't have to walk to the station. You had better go say good-bye to your parents." With that said she bustled off leaving Ron standing before me with a dumb look on his face. He hadn't spoken with me much since the night we had spied on the Order but I had caught him staring at me quite often.   
  
I started to leave when Ron gasped, "You...look...really nice Hermione." My stomach fluttered at his compliment and I cursed myself for still having feelings for him. Smiling insincerely at him, I turned and marched huffily to my parent's room. No way was I going to be cheery to Ron. You can't ignore someone for a couple weeks and then all of a sudden expect him or her to lap up your compliments. As I neared the wooden door that lead to my parents room, I admitted that the main reason why I was mad at Ron was that I wanted to get over him but my heart didn't seem to want to cooperate. It seemed to have plans of it's own. I knocked on the dingy wooden door and stepped in as my mother's beaming face appeared.  
  
Half an hour later I stood bunched up against Ron in the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place as we prepared to go to King's Cross Station via portkey. During a trip to Diagon Alley I had bought new clothes and other supplies to replace my old ones. Now all of my new belongings were stuffed into a trunk that I had on a cart next to me. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, and I touched the old milk carton in unison as Mr. Weasley gave the signal. The familiar tugging sensation that went along with portkey travel came over me but it was only momentary. I landed flat on my back in a dark alleyway and as my head cleared I glanced around me. Ron, who was brushing dirt off his pants, looked into my searching gaze, halted his brushing, and offered me a hand at getting up off the ground. Whispering an "I can do it myself", I pushed myself up off the trash littered floor, made sure my dress was straight, and carted my luggage over to where the rest of our group was huddled. Mrs. Weasley lead us out of the alley and I followed behind. My trunk which was being especially disagreeable forced me to go slower than usual.  
  
Ron must have noticed this because in a hopeful tone he asked, "Hermione can I help you with that?"  
  
Glancing wildly over at him I said in a rage filled voice, "No, Ronald! I don't need your pity!" My face burning red from exertion, I flounced off with my cart swerving along behind me. What nerve! Asking to help me up off the ground and trying to carry my bags! I might still be in love with him but I wasn't blinded by it. He was just trying to make up for not talking to me! If he thought that all he had to do was kiss a little butt and he'd be back in the door then he underestimated me. It would take a lot more than that to get Miss Hermione Granger's forgiveness.   
  
I ran at the barrier in front of me and just as I was about to hit it I appeared on Platform 9 3/4. Looking around, I saw Ginny's bright red hair, Harry's tousled black head, and I heard Mrs. Weasley's laughter some distance in front of me. Just as I was about to start making my way through the throngs of people I felt a hand on my arm. A tingle went up the limb and I looked up into the piercing blue eyes of Ron. They lacked their usual boyish twinkle but I told myself that it wasn't due to my previous snub.  
  
Quirking an eyebrow Ron said, "Will you hang on Hermione? We've still got twenty minutes before the train leaves. I wanted to talk to you before you had to head off to the Head Girl and Head Boy compartment. Please?" Before I could melt into a puddle of goo in front of him, I looked away and tried to think up any excuse for getting away from him. His smell was too intoxicating and I feared for my sanity if I spent another moment in his company.  
  
In a slightly trembling voice I said, "Err...Ron. I don't think I...have time. I really should go see about my duties as you said. Very important...that I see to that." My stomach lurched as I saw his face drop and my heart wrenched as he gave a dejected nod. Wheeling my trunk up to the front of the train, I stepped aboard and slid open the door of the compartment marked Head Girl and Head Boy. No one else was there but an envelope was sitting on one of the plump seat cushions. Pulling it off the door, I slid out the thick parchment and read:  
  
_Dear Miss Granger,  
  
You have been chosen for the elite and honorable position of Hogwart's Head Girl. This position is steeped in history and the Hogwart's staff requires that you carry yourself in a distinguished manner. Your duties do not officially start until the first day of classes but we do ask that you give the Prefects their assignment. They are to patrol the corridors from time to time making sure that no one gets out of hand. Your duties will increase significantly once classes begin so you may have this time to relax. We ask that you leave your luggage in this carriage but you are welcome to spend the rest of your trip amongst your fellow students. You will see me in the Transfiguration classroom after the Welcoming Feast this evening for your assignments.   
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
_  
Placing the letter in my pocket, I put up my luggage and sat down for a moment. It was going to be a beyond difficult year what with being Head Girl, having Voldemort after me, and crushing on my best friend but it was worth it. Just the thought of being Head Girl was worth all the trouble I had gone through. Smoothing my skirt as I stood, I slid open the door and stepped out into the student filled corridor. I walked with my head held high as I made my way to the Prefect's compartment. As I walked I heard the last call for the train and rain started to sprinkle against the windows I was passing.   
  
After giving the Prefects their directions, I headed out into the corridor and went in search of the compartment my friends were in. The train had been under way for some time and I wondered why the Head Boy hadn't been there to help me with instructions. It wasn't a good sign if he was already showing up late for meetings and trying to get out of work. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't see the blond boy dart out of his compartment until too late. I collided with him at full speed and the two of us went toppling to the ground. The hard floor jarred my back as I made impact with it and the boy took my breath as he fell on top of me. I suddenly felt air rush back into my lungs as the boy clambered off of me and brushed off his clothes.  
  
A familiar voice said, "Sorry...wasn't watching where I was going." The boy glanced down at me as he said this and I found myself looking into the startled silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. Before I could reply I heard the door behind me slide open and I heard someone let out a loud bellow. Two feet appeared next to my head and a pair of arms picked me up off the floor. To my surprise Ron was the one holding me and he looked to be quite upset about something.   
  
Before I could ask what was the matter, Ron said in a voice seething with rage, "Keep your filthy hands off of her Malfoy! Hermione's mine! So help me god if you ever touch her again I'll rip your bloody hands off! Dumbledore might trust you but I won't ever trust you! As if it wasn't bad enough that you were a Malfoy now you're a traitor to your own side!" Ron's arms seemed to tremble with fury and I thought Draco's eyes were going to pop out of his head from surprise at the last part of Ron's speech.  
  
Wrenching myself from Ron's arms, I wagged my finger in his face and in a harsh whisper said, "Ronald Weasley! Keep your voice down! No one can know about Draco's...situation."  
  
Ron looked taken aback at my statement but before he could say a word Draco asked, "What are you talking about Weasel? What do you mean I'm a traitor to my own side?" Grabbing the two of them, I pushed them into the empty compartment that Ron had come from and closed the door. Giving Ron a quailing glare, I told Draco that we knew about his being involved with the Order.  
  
Looking taken aback he said, "You...you...can't say anything to anyone. If my father were to find out...I would be dead for sure. No one can know. I...I have to go. I was heading somewhere before we bumped into each other." With that he rushed out the door, sliding it shut behind him. I sat still for a moment thinking about what had just happened. Draco had almost been...nice to me. If that was possible. He had seemed almost human and it was actually a nice change. Then I thought about what Ron had said and how close he had come to letting Draco's secret out. It was absolutely infuriating to hear him saying I was "his" when all he cared to do was totally ignore me. As I was thinking this, I heard Ron start to apologize to me and I couldn't take it anymore.   
  
I interrupted him and said, "I don't want to hear it Ron! You almost got Malfoy into a lot of trouble because of your pigheadedness. We accidentally ran into each other. I wish you wouldn't get angry so fast all of the time. One of these days your temper is going to get you into trouble."  
  
A look of anger spread across his face and he said, "Hermione! I don't know why you're sticking up for Malfoy all of a sudden. You know how cruel he's been to us in the past. How could I not think that he was trying to hurt you? I was just trying to protect you! Now that I think of it you've been moody all morning! What's your problem?"  
  
My nostrils flared with barely suppressed rage and I practically screamed, "Don't you dare ask me what my problem is! You're the one who's been ignoring me for the past couple weeks! Then all of a sudden you start with the "Can I help you with that?" Now you tell Malfoy that I'm yours! I'm not a possession Ronald! What could possibly be running through your stupid head that would make you think I would even want to be yours?"  
  
Ron blushed at this but he hollered back, "Me ignoring you? You're the one ignoring me! You've been acting stuffy ever since I saw you in the bathroom. It's not my fault that you deliberately left the door unlocked so I would walk in on you! You're just a tease!"  
  
Gasping at his outrageous accusation, I poked my finger into his chest and said, "Oh now I'm a tease am I? You're such an idiot Ron! I would never want you to see me naked! You're disgusting! I...I hate you!"  
  
Without waiting for his reply, I whirled on the spot and jerked the sliding door open. As I slammed the door shut behind me the earlier sprinkle of rain turned into a torrential downpour. The din of millions of raindrops banging of the train's roof reached my ears as I went in search of Harry and Ginny.  
  
Once the train reached its destination I stayed behind to make sure that the Prefects directed the students to carriages. I was the last to get off the train but Harry, Ginny, and Ron waited for me. They were already soaked to the bone and as we waited in the mud for an empty carriage to show up the rain pelted at the robes I had put on before arriving. Ron kept to himself while we stood there and I stood as far away from him as possible. I had told Harry and Ginny about our argument so they just kept their mouths shut. I was still fighting mad from my argument with Ron and I kept getting the urge to punch him.   
  
A carriage finally became available so Harry helped Ginny up into the horseless buggy. Displaying his magnificent lack of chivalry Ron got in before me without offering me any assistance. As I shut the door, a low rumble of thunder sounded in the distance. A bolt of lightning illuminated Ron's features and I noted that he looked slightly downcast. He deserved to be upset! He had deserved every mean thing I had screamed at him. I was convinced now, more than ever, that Ron had never liked me and that he was too barbaric to really have feelings for anyone. He had just been flirting with me for the heck of it back in Diagon Alley and I was embarrassed to say that I had taken him seriously. His ignoring me had been a way of trying to tell me that he wasn't interested and now he was trying to salvage what was left of our friendship. As another round of lightning shot through the night sky, I admitted to myself that even after our heated argument I still had feelings for Ron but I knew that he would never reciprocate those feelings.  
  
A/N: I know it's annoying but this is how it has to be. Ron is going to act like an idiot and Hermione is going to act like an idiot. They both take things the wrong way and think the other one doesn't like them. I tried to make Ron be sweet in this chapter since they're not supposed to admit their feelings until the end. They should make up soon and go back to being friends. Madame Incendio does have a really awesome Hr/R story that I recommend for you all to read. Please keep up the reviews! I love them!  
  
Lots of Love - Miss Dissendium  
  
P.S. I get my driver's license on the 22nd of this month and I'm going to get my car today. (My parents are getting it as a birthday present) That means I have to get a job soon and I start back to school on the 2nd of August. I like to do well in school but by no means do I like school! I'm not excited about seeing some of the people! (They're annoying) That means my writing time will be cut short but I want to be done with this story before school starts. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K. Rowling  
  
A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I adore getting reviews so please keep them coming! Okay let me explain something! Draco is not going to be turning "nice" exactly. He is going to be involved with the Order but he won't be nice to Harry or Ron. He said sorry before he knew it was Hermione he had run over. I wrote it that way so that everyone could see that his demeanor had improved a bit. He is still going to be mean but maybe not as much. He will have to accept Hermione and you'll see why soon. Here we go.   
  
The Announcement

As the carriage arrived at Hogwarts, all four of us slipped onto the ground and joined the swarms of people heading towards the looming castle. I had yet to figure out whom the Head Boy was so I was looking forward to the announcement following mealtime. I would be sharing a common room with this person so I was hoping I would be able to put up with whoever it happened to be. The usually spotless Entrance Hall was speckled with flecks of mud and Filch looked as if he would go bonkers and attack a student at any second. Trying not to get too much mud on the floor, I entered the Great Hall and looked up at the ceiling, which was now a mass of rumbling storm clouds. Candle sticks floated in midair, ghosts zoomed by in every which way, and students clambered for the best seats as I made my way to the Gryffindor table. The breathtaking beauty that was Hogwarts never seemed to stop amazing me and for not the first time I thanked my lucky stars that I was a witch.   
  
I ended up being situated in between Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. They had both been roommates of mine since first year but I had never grown to like them very much. They belonged to that rare breed of girls that can gossip behind your back one-minute and swear you're their best friend the next. Glancing down the table, I noticed that Harry and Ginny were cuddling together a few spaces to the right of my seat. Ron, who was sitting across from me, seemed to be the subject of Parvati's perusal and I felt a slight twinge of jealousy. Parvati's eyes kept switching from Ron back to her "best friend" Lavender Brown (who looked like an one-legged newt on crack). They kept doing that annoying seesaw move where they would bend in front of me to talk and then lean back to talk behind me. They both somewhat resembled nervous bullfrogs in pink frocks. Bloody irritating really. I could barely keep from reaching over and ripping Lavender's peppy little ponytail right off her head. Realizing where my thoughts had been going, I told myself not to get jealous and redirected my attention to Professor Dumbledore. He looked excessively haggard this year and I was wondering if the current situation wasn't wearing on him.   
  
Just then Professor McGonagall waltzed in with her tiny flock of first years trailing behind her. Looking like drowned rats; the poor things huddled in a group before the staff table with expressions that said they knew their end was fast approaching. A picture of confusion, the first years shivered as Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on its designated stool. I started to daydream at this point, which was quite unusual for me, but I couldn't help myself. Just as I was about to plunge a gleaming butcher knife into Parvati's heart I awoke from my daze and realized that platters heaped with food were sitting in front of me. There were a few strange faces bobbing amongst the familiar ones so I deduced that the Sorting Ceremony must have ended without my notice.  
  
I hadn't eaten on the train but at the moment I couldn't scrounge up the will to grab anything. I was too depressed. In the same argument I had alienated one of my best friends and told my crush that I couldn't stand him. I hadn't meant to yell at Ron but he had driven me over the edge. What did he mean that I had been ignoring him? I hadn't talked to him but...he hadn't talked to me first! Besides how could he say that I was a tease? Hermione Granger was as far from a tease as anyone could get. I was a bookworm without a clue about boys let alone how to...seduce one. The thought in itself was ridiculous. I looked sideways at Ron only to find that he was laughing at something Parvati had said. The nerve! He actually had the gall to flirt with that...bug-eyed cow after everything he had said to me!   
  
Picking up a roll from one of the platters, I clenched it in my fist and ground it into the tablecloth. To my complete horror, Ron looked over at me for a moment but then he turned his head to laugh at another of Parvati's pinheaded jokes. As the platters of chicken, steak, and vegetables refilled themselves, I noticed that Ron kept glancing sideways over at me as he chatted with Parvati and Lavender. Suddenly it became painfully obvious what he was trying to do. Ron knew how much I hated Parvati and Lavender so he figured he'd get back at me by being all "buddy buddy" with them. Well it was too bad for him because I had discovered his plan! I would just ignore the three of them until the end of dinner. It wouldn't be easy, considering the fact that the flirting trio surrounded me, but I would just have to focus my attention elsewhere. Before my eyes the heaps of food vanished in a flash and dazzling desserts appeared just as quickly. Deciding that I had better appease my growling stomach, I grabbed a pumpkin pasty off a nearby stack and bit into the sweet. The rest of dinner inched by slowly and just as I was about to strangle myself Dumbledore stood up. Silence blanketed the room and all eyes were directed towards the regal man swathed in elegant robes of midnight blue.   
  
In a booming voice Dumbledore said, "Sadly we have reached the end of our Welcoming Feast. Before all of you head back to your dormitories for a good night's sleep I'd like to make an announcement regarding our new Head Boy and Girl. Our Head Girl this year will be Miss Hermione Granger. Now Miss Granger don't be on up here. Yes come along!" Cheeks burning, I stood up jerkily from my seat and scurried up to the staff table all the while looking at the ground. Trying not to look at the blurred faces staring at me, I positioned myself next to Dumbledore and waited for my torture to be over.   
  
Dumbledore, who had remained silent while I made my way up, continued to say, "Our Head Boy this year will be Mr. Draco Malfoy. Yes, Mr. Malfoy you come up here as well." My jaw dropped as the Professor made this announcement but I quickly schooled my features into a look of pleasant surprise. Draco, head held high, stalked up to the staff-table and settled on the other side of Dumbledore. His characteristic smirk was pasted on and an aura of conceitedness seemed to envelop him. After a light round of applause Dumbledore smiled and announced that it was time for bed. In a softer voice he said, "Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, I do believe Professor McGonagall wants to have a word with you before you head off to your rooms. She'll explain your new living arrangements. Let's see a smile then! Welcome back! This is sure to be a challenging year and I for one am ready for the challenge. Have a good night!" After flashing us one last smile he turned and was off in a flurry of robes. I headed off towards the Transfiguration room without a glance in Draco's direction. As I made my way through the darkened corridors I heard a second pair of feet following not too far behind me and I knew he was coming.  
  
I gently knocked on the wooden door leading to the Transfiguration classroom and opened it when I heard Professor McGonagall give the word. I left the door ajar for Malfoy and as I marched up to the front of the classroom I heard the door creak shut.  
  
In a voice that sounded extremely tired the Professor said, "Good...good you both made it here. I do hope everything went well on the Express. I left notes for both of you in your compartment and I presume that you both received them." She paused here for a moment and only proceeded after we had nodded in confirmation. "As you probably already know the two of you will be sharing a common room but you will each have your own room. I realize that you two don't have the...best friendship but I do expect you to act in a manner befitting your position. It's getting late so I had better show you to your rooms. Come along." I followed her obediently out into the hall but to my surprise I had to jog to keep up with the Professor's rapid pace. We came to a halt shortly after passing the Library and Professor McGonagall turned toward a portrait of a snooty looking blond woman clothed in a frumpy sequined purple dress. Stooping over, I sucked in air rapidly and glanced up as the portrait began to speak.  
  
The unknown woman said in a nasal voice, "Good evening Minerva. What can the magnificent Mefusda Mogalthorpe do for you?" I tried to cover my laughter with a cough but Mefusda's frown told me I hadn't done a good job of it. Her parents must have been mighty drunk when they thought up that one. No wonder she seemed so stuffy. With a name like that I'd be a bit grumpy as well.   
  
With a slight frown in my general direction Professor McGonagall said, "I need to set a password for the new Head Boy and Girl. I believe "tolerance" would be appropriate. Yes...tolerance sounds like a good thing. You two go ahead on in. The Head Girl's room is to the left of the common room and the Head Boy's is to the right. Each room has an adjoining bathroom so you need not worry about that. You'll need to set passwords for your rooms as well but you won't need me for that. You will see me during breakfast regarding your duties as Head Boy and Girl. I suggest you try and get to bed early. You'll find that relaxation time will be in...short supply. Good evening!" With that said she scampered off into the shadows and I was left alone with Malfoy...and Mefusda.   
  
After a few moments of quiet Mefusda said, "Move along you two! You can't stand there the whole night!" Draco climbed through as the portrait swung open and I scrambled in after him. The door-clicked shut on its own as I cleared the entrance and I glanced around me in awe. A huge glittering chandelier cast shadows against the sloping sides of the cathedral ceiling and the area below that was even more unbelievable. On one side of the room the walls were painted a deep scarlet but the other half was tinged a dark green. The scarlet half was filled with plump gold armchairs, overstuffed crimson couches, mahogany end tables, and was accented with gold knick-knacks. The green side was decorated with black leather couches, chairs upholstered in green velvet, and silver pieces. The room definitely seemed to be decorated in a Gryffindor and Slytherin motif. Draco, who had been admiring the room as well, said, "I suppose this will do. The Manor is of course better but the Malfoy's do require the best. I'm sure this is heaven compared to what you're used to." I really must have imagined that he had been nice on the train because he wasn't acting any differently then he had in the past.  
  
Rolling my eyes, I said in an annoyed voice, "Cut the crap Malfoy. You don't need to act like a git when we're alone. I won't tell anyone if you're actually nice to me. Don't want anyone to die of shock"  
  
Glaring at me, Draco moved forward menacingly and drawled, "Listen here Granger. I may be working on the same side as you but that doesn't mean I want to be your friend. I'll agree to be civil with you in private since we'll be sharing a common room but I can't treat you any different in public. I have to keep appearances up. It's extremely important that no one know anything has changed. My father...does not share the same viewpoint as me so it is urgent that he not become suspicious. I know it's hard for Potty and the Weasel to keep quiet about anything but this time lives are at stake. Can I have your word that you and your "friends" will keep your mouths shut?"   
  
Tilting my chin up defiantly I said, "You have my word! I'm not a baby Malfoy. I can keep a secret. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call Harry and Ron that. I know you have to say things like that in public but I don't think it's too much to ask for you not to do that when no one's around."  
  
Smirking in an aggravating way, he replied, "You're pushing your luck Granger. I'm still a Deatheater no matter whose side I ...claim to be on. You should remember that." I stood gaping at his retreating back as I pondered over what he had just said. How could you claim to be on the side of the Order and still want to be a Deatheater? Dumbledore must be going off his rocker if he trusted that slimy ferret. Shivering slightly, I headed for the door to the left side of the room and gazed at the golden lion emblazoned on the front.   
  
A wizened voice that seemed to originate from the door itself said, "You must set a password before you can enter. Choose wisely." I racked my brain for a suitable password and I finally thought of a decent one.   
  
Grinning in spite of myself, I announced to the door, "Make my password 'Ronniekins'." I couldn't seem to escape thoughts of Ron even when I was supposed to be mad at him. The door replied "very well" and creaked open to allow me entrance. My room was decorated in varying shades of red and gold just like the Gryffindor half of the common room. My trunks were already sitting at the foot of my bed and the fluffy red comforter was folded down as if it knew I was ready to fall asleep on my feet. Kicking off my sandals, I slipped out of my damp clothes and quickly pulled on one of my practical pajama sets. As I sunk into the bed all I could think about was how much it had hurt when Ron had been yelling at me. Flopping over on to my side, I couldn't help but picture Ron kissing Parvati. It was a disgusting picture. They had both seemed very flirtatious at dinner but he had never paid her much attention before now. He must have been doing it to get back at me for hollering at him. It was the only plausible answer. Still, Parvati was considered by most of the Gryffindor boys to be the "hottest thing on two legs". She had quite the reputation for getting around but maybe that didn't matter to Ron. Maybe I didn't know him as well as I thought I did. Forcefully clearing my mind of all thoughts about Ron, I twisted around until I was lying on my back and started to drift off to sleep.  
  
A scream woke me up the next morning and it took my sleep-muddled brain a moment to realize that I had been the one screaming. My pajamas were soaked with sweat and my hands were trembling against the soft cotton sheets. I had the nightmare again but this time there had been no Ginny whispering to me soothingly as I woke up. A lone tear slipped down my face as I thought about the dream. Was the dead man Ron or Harry? Had it been Voldemort? Deciding that I would go to Dumbledore the next time the dream visited me, I looked at the clock beside my bed and realized that it was another hour before I had to get up. Afraid to fall back asleep, I jumped up out of bed and started unpacking some of my belongings. Today was going to be a long day and I might as well get a head start.  
  
A/N: Once again Hermione has drawn the wrong conclusion. It might be obvious to us that Ron is just trying to make her jealous but Hermione is...shall we say blinded by jealousy. Thanks to Jessjica for the compliment! You've hit the nail on the head with your review! Hermione is analyzing things way too much and Ron isn't helping matters. Madame Incendio's story is called The Love That Binds Us. It's a really fantastic story!   
  
I know this chapter is called "The Announcement" but I would like to refer to it as the "one-legged newt on crack" chapter. I love animals but I find one-legged newts on crack very humorous. If you think it's funny go ahead and tell me in a review. If you don't think it's funny then don't tell me but go ahead and review anyway.  
  
Lots of Love - Miss Dissendium


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling except for the one-legged newt on crack.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I know there hasn't been a lot of flirting going on but this chapter should put an end to that streak. I was really tired of writing the melancholy stuff. AmyChris said something that was really funny. I was actually planning on having Ron get jealous of Draco but if it happens it won't be in this chapter. Maybe at the end when Ron explains himself he can mention his jealousy over Draco. Thanks to luckyducky8200 for the compliment. My writing is a piece of chewed up gum on the sidewalk compared to the Harry Potter books but thanks for saying that my story is almost like reading them! Thanks to Jessjica for being such an awesome reviewer. I love how you're so specific in the things that you like so that I know you really enjoyed the chapter. Keep up the great work! Hope you all like this one.   
  
Forgiveness is Sweet  
  
The next several weeks passed in a flurry of homework and Head Girl obligations. Before I could take a breath, September had suddenly turned into October and October had morphed into chilly November. Ron hadn't spoken to me since our argument on the train but it didn't seem to be bothering him very much. I could find him flirting with some girl at every meal, in all of our classes, or in the Library. Parvati and Lavender seemed to be his favorites and more often than not you could find them flirting in the very back of the Library. No matter how hard I tried not to, I would find myself daydreaming about how his blue eyes would turn green when he was angry or how his nose crinkled up when he thought something was really funny. I noticed him looking at me sometimes but it was always just for a fleeting moment. He probably thought it was funny to go around being happy when I was so obviously miserable.  
  
Living with Malfoy turned out to be better than I expected but he wasn't any match for Ron. He really was quite funny when he wasn't trying to "out snob" one of his Slytherin friends. On top of that my Head Girl duties and homework were taking up the majority of my time so I never got to talk to Ginny or Harry. On the positive side, I never spent enough time sleeping to have my nightmare but that really wasn't a bonus. Any spare time I had I spent it in the Library trying to find information on the Combibo Cognatus Potion which I was having a difficult time finding in the Library.   
  
By the end of November I was coming to the end of my very frayed rope so it came as no surprise when I finally broke down one day in Potions. It had been a very trying morning full of sobbing first years and mischievous sixth year pranksters. I was nearing the end of yet another horrible Potions class and my potion sat simmering in the last stages of completion. Professor Snape had assigned partners at the beginning of the year and to my horror he had put Draco and I together. Harry, who was partnered with Neville, was situated far across the room from me but Ron and his partner Parvati were right next my table. Usually it wasn't too bad working with Draco because he would always whisper jokes to me when no one was watching. I had actually lost Gryffindor quite a few points due to what Professor Snape termed "outrageous fits of noise that upset the classroom environment." As I sat there in bored silence I couldn't help but listen in on the conversation going on to the right of me.  
  
In a high pitched giggly voice Parvati was saying, "Oh Ron! Like you're sooooooo funny! I like can't stop like laughing!" Ron beamed at her but I noticed his eyes kept darting towards me the whole time.   
  
Snorting slightly, I bent over my cauldron, glanced in at the bubbling contents, and gave it a routine stir. Sitting the large wooden spoon next to a nearby jar of powdered dung beetles, I glanced back over at Parvati and almost vomited on the spot. Ron, who had his arm wrapped around Parvati, was staring intently into the cow's face and he looked as if he might bend down to kiss her at any second. Whipping around to face the front of the room, I inadvertently knocked over the jar of powdered beetles and the charcoal-tinted powder went cascading into my steaming cauldron. In less than a second, my potion turned a putrid green color and began to boil over onto the desktop. Gasping, I leaped back from the mess and before I could say a word Professor Snape was at my side.   
  
"Move aside you stupid girl!" I was pushed to the side as Snape cleaned up the spilt potion with one flick of his wand. There appeared to be no harm done but I was more than ashamed. I had never made a mistake before but now I had messed up on one of the simpler potions we had experimented with. A scowl slashing his sallow face, the Professor said, "That will be twenty points from Gryffindor Miss Granger for endangering the lives of your fellow classmates. You will receive an incomplete on today's assignment and the Headmaster will be informed of your recklessness. I expected more of the Head Girl. I don't feel like dealing with you outside of the classroom or I would assign detention. Mr. Malfoy you need not worry. You will receive full marks for today. If you would kindly take your seat Miss Granger the rest of us can get back to work. Everyone stop gawking!" Trying to keep from bursting into tears, I slid in to my chair and kept my eyes trained on a slug that was crawling for its freedom across the tabletop. The rest of the class went back to work immediately so at least I didn't have to worry about curious stares.   
  
Well at least most of the class went back to work. Parvati seemed extremely keen on talking to me about what has just happened and no amount of silent glares seemed to shut her up. In a loud voice devoid of her previous giggles she said, "I've noticed that you've been acting weird lately Hermione. Not that you don't normally act weird but you're potion accident is proof that something is definitely wrong. I think you're just frustrated from _sexual_ tension. I know you're not...the best looking girl around but I'm sure you could get _someone_ to go out with you. I don't have to worry about boys you know but maybe I could...help you?"  
  
Biting the inside of my cheek, I ground out, "I don't need your help Parvati. I could get a boyfriend if I wanted one. I think we all know your reputation for...certain things is the only reason why guys bother with you."  
  
In a shock filled voice Parvati replied, "Why Hermione Granger! I can't believe you! I was only trying to help you and all you can do is be ungrateful. You know what I think? I think you're just jealous that Ron and I are so in love! You're used to him giving you all of his attention and now you're mad because he has better things...to do."   
  
I hadn't expected Parvati to hit so close to the truth so when she said that I was shocked and enraged. Jumping out of my seat, I screwed up my face in anger and gave the stupid twit a piece of my mind. "I'm not jealous of you! You're just a...just a slut! I don't care who Ron goes out with but I know he deserves someone better than you. A lot better than you!" My voice cracked on the last word and I rushed from the classroom before the tears started falling. A voice behind me bellowed my name but I didn't bother to slow my pace. I sprinted into the hallway, out of the dungeons, and out into the Entrance Hall. The sound of my shoes pounding against the tiled floor rang in my ears and my lungs started to burn from lack of air but I kept running. I wrenched open the main doors and dashed out into the crisp November air. I tripped over a tree root near the bank of the lake or I might have kept running forever. My hands catching my fall, I settled onto the icy ground and that was when I registered footfalls somewhere behind me.   
  
Turning around, I only had to glimpse the tuft of familiar red hair to know that Ron was the person heading toward me. Rubbing my hands down my arms for warmth, I turned back around and a fresh wave of tears hit me. Before I knew it Ron had collapsed next to me and snatched me up into his arms. I must have missed the warmth of his embrace more than I thought because all I could do was burrow closer to his warm body. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, me with my head snuggled into his thick cable knit sweater and him with his face buried in my loose mane of hair. After a while his arms unclamped from around my waist and I found myself looking up into Ron's clear azure gaze.  
  
Sniffling lightly in the cold air I whispered, "I'm sorry I've acted so strangely lately. It's just been a lot to handle. You know becoming Head Girl and everything with You-Know-Who. I hope you can forgive me." It was a good sign that he had followed me out here but I still was unsure of our situation. I had said some pretty rotten things and I wasn't sure if Ron was ready to forgive me. I wasn't even sure if I was ready to forgive Ron yet.  
  
Chuckling lightly, Ron looked into my eyes and whispered, "I don't have to forgive you Hermione. I was never really that mad at you. Just stubbornness I suppose." My eyes started to leak at that comment and Ron pulled me up against his chest again. His voice muffled slightly by my hair he said, "I hope you can forgive me. I was acting like a prat saying those things to you. I was about something and I took it out on you."   
  
Pressing my nose against his throat, I asked, "What were you confused about?"   
  
Ron just took a deep gulp of air, set me away from him, and said, "Nothing that I can tell you about right now. It'll come when...I think we're both ready for it." Smiling mysteriously, Ron gently grasped the sides of my face in his hands and wiped away the lingering tears with his thumbs. Long after all the tears were gone Ron continued to brush his finger tips over my face and it wasn't long until I felt my cheeks blush lightly. Just as I was about to pull my head back, he bent forward slowly and lightly kissed the tip of my nose. As he stood up from the ground and offered me an arm, I couldn't help but gape up at him. Knowing fully well that I probably looked like a fish, I slipped my arm into his and let him lead me up towards the castle.   
  
As we marched up the lawn, Ron looked over at me and said, "You know Snape isn't going to like the fact that we ran out of his class."  
  
Wrinkling my nose, I replied, "Yeah he'll probably give us both detention." As we reached the large wooden doors Ron stopped suddenly and turned me toward him.   
  
He crooked a finger under my chin, tilted my head up until I was looking him in the eyes, and said in a serious tone, "I'm glad we're friends again Hermione. I haven't stopped thinking about You-Know-Who's threat and I plan on helping you research the potion the Order mentioned. I've noticed that you've been busy with the Head Girl thing so you haven't had a lot of time to look it up. I...wouldn't be able to live without you Hermione. I promise I won't ever let anything happen to you. You can count on that."  
  
Smiling up into his handsome face, I wrapped my hand around the finger under my chin and brought it up to my mouth. I touched my lips to the tip and laughed inside at his dazed expression. In a teasing tone I said, "You had better not let Parvati hear you saying things like that or she might get jealous."  
  
Recovering slowly from his surprise, Ron fumbled for something to say but eventually he replied, "I don't care what Parvati thinks. You're the only girl I have to worry about." My cheeks turning crimson, I nodded my head and walked into the warm castle as Ron held the door open for me. There were still a lot of things we had to talk about but right now I just wanted to sink into the feeling of having Ron back. He hadn't admitted his undying love for me yet but being friends again was a good start.  
  
A/N: Yes! Fluff! I love fluff! Fluff is good! Does happy dance I'm excited to be over with all the fighting business. If it seems like she forgave him quickly don't worry about it. She'll ask more questions and think about things more in the next couple of chapters. They will also get into the importance of the potion in the next couple chapters. Please review! Pretty please! I almost have 70 and that's so awesome! I don't know if I can but if I could break 100 reviews by the time this whole story is over than I would be one happy camper. There are still quite a few chapters to go so if you guys stick with me then I think I can do it. Thanks for all the reviews so far! Until later!  
  
Lots of Love - Miss Dissendium  
  
P.S. My 16th birthday is tomorrow! I go for my driver's license! It's so exciting! Wish me luck! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling except for Ron because she gave him to me as a birthday present! Woo-hoo! Any suggestions on what I should do with him? Just Kidding!   
  
A/N: Thank you all for the good-luck wishes and the "happy birthdays". I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've got a lot on my plate right now. School starts back in a week and I have to get a job! I passed my test and now I'm a licensed driver! Watch out for a retard in a silver Corolla because that'll be me. Thanks to GeekGurl for pointing out the missing word. I read that stupid sentence fifty thousand times and I still messed it up! Oh well! Thanks! Thanks to Jessjica for thinking I'm "awesome-er"! Thanks for reading my story and I'm glad you enjoy it. On to the story!  
  
Hogsmeade  
  
Once again time flew by but this time thoughts of Ron kept me sane throughout all of the turmoil. All of the students seemed to become even more ill behaved as the Christmas holidays drew closer but thankfully most of them had gone home to be with their families. I was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas this year because my parents thought I would be safer here. I didn't get to hear from them because of the mail issue but Dumbledore passed on messages from time to time. So far my nightmare had evaded me and the book containing the Combibo Cognatus potion seemed to evade me as well. It was now a few days before Christmas and I was finally on my long awaited vacation.   
  
Ginny, Harry, Ron and I had permission from Dumbledore to head down to Hogsmeade to purchase Christmas presents so we were going take a trip over there today. I hadn't spoken with Ginny much lately so we had planned a "girl's night" for this evening. Looking into the gilt mirror attached to my vanity; I patted on some foundation, brushed some blush onto my cheeks, and slicked on a coat of pale pink lip-gloss. I wasn't much for make-up but I wasn't about to venture out into the harsh December without it on. I wasn't superficial by any means but I didn't want to look like Rudolph in front of Ron. Standing up from the bench I had been perched on, I slipped a dark gray peacoat over my red sweater, pulled my hair from underneath the collar, and grabbed my change purse. Ginny had told me that we were all going to rendezvous in the Entrance Hall at 1:00 and, glancing at the clock, I noticed that it was already a quarter till. Checking to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything, I pulled my bedroom door open, walked through the empty common room, and hurried down the carpeted hallway.   
  
"Harry and I need to buy presents for you two so we're going to head off on our own. Let's meet up at the Three Broomsticks at 3 o'clock. Is that okay?" Trying to wipe snowflakes out of my hair, I nodded my head at Ginny who grasped Harry's hand and scurried off in the opposite direction.   
  
Glancing over at Ron, I smiled shyly at him and blushed when he grinned back at me. To my annoyance the wind was whipping my hair around as we stood on the sidewalk and small chunks of it were sticking to my lipgloss. Before I could dislodge the hair from my mouth, Ron reached over and brushed away the wind blown pieces. His gloved fingertips resting on my cheeks for longer than necessary, Ron said, "I've only got to get Harry's present now so it won't take me long. What about you?"  
  
Squinting my eyes against the biting wind, I replied, "I just need to pick something up for Ginny so I don't need to do a lot of shopping either. Where did you want to go?"  
  
In a guilt filled tone he said, "Actually I have no idea what I want to get Harry. Maybe we should just head over to Zonko's and see what we can find there. Both of them love that shop." Nodding in agreement, I started to head toward Zonko's joke shop but Ron pulled me back. Frowning down at me he said, "You look cold and the wind is horrid. Come here. We can share my coat." Ron proceeded to pull me tightly up against his body, wrapped the edges of his jacket around me, and snaked his arm around my waist. We walked that way for a few feet and I couldn't help but feel light headed knowing that Ron was the one keeping me safe from the cold. Calming down, I realized that I could feel his heart beating rapidly underneath my hand and I wondered if it was from my closeness. Slipping my arms lower to encircle his waist, I snuggled closer to his side and rested my head on one of his broad shoulders. I hadn't gotten to talk to him about our argument before now but I fully intended on delving deeper into the issue today. We were alone together and now would be the perfect time to figure out what had gone wrong with our friendship. Of course, I knew why I had been mad at Ron but I still didn't really know what had caused Ron to act the way he had. I hadn't seen him hanging out with Parvati lately but that was still an issue I wanted to discuss. I needed to figure all this out while also trying to gauge whether or not he thought of me as girlfriend material. Wrapped up in his arms as I now was, I couldn't help but think that he might reciprocate my feelings.  
  
Unraveling his arm from around me, Ron said, "Here we are. Err...Hermione can you let go?" Realizing that I hadn't taken my arms from around him, I dropped the offending appendages to my sides and followed Ron into the store. The shop owner welcomed us both, told us to "give a yell" if we needed help, and left us to our own devices.   
  
Making my way over to a promising stack of self-igniting toilet paper, I glanced sideways at Ron and said slyly (or not), "Soooooo...Ron. How's everything with Parvati? I know you said you weren't worried about her but...you know." Score for me! Blunt enough so that he wouldn't get confused but somewhat vague so that he wouldn't get suspicious.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ron look up at me from a pile of dog poop flavored toothbrushes and I saw his delicious mouth move as he said, "Parvati and I were never really a "couple" so to speak. To be honest with you I just flirted with her to make you jealous. I know she gets on your nerves a bit. I'm really sorry about that you know. I can be quite the prat sometimes."  
  
Raising my eyebrows up, I said very inconspicuously (yeah right), "You say jealous. Why would you want me to be jealous? " Inside I was screaming at the top of my lungs and I felt like doing a jig. Ron never really liked Parvati! He admitted that he did it to make me JEALOUS. He wouldn't want me to be jealous over another girl if he didn't like me in a "girlfriend" way! He was a bloody idiot for doing it but I was so happy I could forgive him anything.   
  
His cheeks turning an appealing shade of pink, Ron mumbled, "I just...wanted to see how you would act...not that I...well I...you know." Before I could ask him to explain further, a bell over the door jingled and Draco Malfoy waltzed jauntily into the room.  
  
A smirk engraved on his pale face he said, "Ah Granger and the Weasel! What, are you two on a _date_? Good Lord! Let me soak this in for a second." Malfoy guffawed until he was blue in the face and I thought he might pop out a baby hippo at any moment. "Weaselby please tell me you weren't planning on buying a crap flavored toothbrush for Granger. Her breath's already bad enough! Besides, you don't want your family to starve this winter. You had better conserve!" Malfoy really was nice when we were in Potions but he was still overly cruel about Ron's financial status. He claimed he was just keeping up his image but I knew he just loved to get Ron into a huff. Plus the comment about my breath was a little overboard!  
  
Ron looked ready to blow so I grabbed his arm and two of the rolls of toilet paper. Whispering soothingly under my breath, I paid for the presents and maneuvered a reluctant Ron away from the shop. Once we were far enough away I loosened my grip on Ron's arm but I couldn't bring myself to end the contact. Sliding my trembling hand down his forearm, I slipped my index finger into his palm and after a moment Ron wrapped his hand around the digit. It felt as if a bright light had gone of in my body and I couldn't help but beam at everyone who passed by.  
  
Squeezing my finger lightly, Ron said in a frustrated voice, "I don't know what's wrong with Malfoy. He just acts like such a jerk! I don't like it when he makes fun of you like that Hermione. You know I would beat him senseless if you'd just let me. I still don't trust him even if Dumbledore does. I really don't like the fact that you two share a common room. He hasn't tried to..._do_ anything to you has he?" Ron had stopped underneath an overhang from a nearby boutique and was now banging a fist into his open palm.   
  
Shaking my head no, I grinned at his over-protectiveness, pulled him down by his jacket lapels, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. As Ron straightened up to his full height he wrapped his arms around my hips and I felt my feet dangle several inches off the ground. Giggling like an idiot, I swatted at his shoulder and squealed that I wanted him to let me go.   
  
Toffee eyes met sapphire ones as I heard Ron huskily mumble what sounded like, "I wish I never had to let you go Hermione."   
  
Just as I was about to ask him to repeat what he'd said, I felt him stiffen up and then I was being plopped down on a spot a few feet away from him. Missing his warmth, I looked up into his flushed face only to find that he was staring at a point directly behind me.   
  
Turning slightly to my left, I saw two people who both appeared to be grinning like fools. Harry and Ginny were snuggled up against each other and they both had expressions on their faces as if they were on the verge of winning Wimbledon. Giggling uncontrollably, Ginny said, "You two Look up." Wrinkling my brow in confusion, I looked up at the roof we were positioned under and blushed deeply at what was dangling above my head. A scraggly looking clump of mistletoe was hanging by a grimy piece of yarn and it seemed to be indicating that Ron and I should kiss. Butterflies took flight in my stomach as I looked at Ron only to find him staring heatedly at my mouth.   
  
Neither of us moved a centimeter but I heard Ginny say exasperatedly, "It's 3:30 if you two didn't know and I would venture to guess that you didn't. We came looking for you after you didn't show up at the Three Broomsticks. I need to borrow Hermione so we can go have our "girl's night". Ron, you don't mind, do you?" Ginny didn't seem too concerned with Ron's answer because she had already grasped my left arm.  
  
A hitch in his voice, Ron stared into my eyes and said, "That's fine. I needed to... talk to Hermione...but I guess it can wait till later."   
  
I tried to give him a goodbye hug but Ginny was already pulling me down the snow-blanketed street. Waving wildly back at him, I turned around towards Ginny and said, "Ginny! What'd you do that for? We were...enjoying ourselves. He was about to snog me you loon!"  
  
Frowning sideways at me, Ginny replied, "Yes, I noticed. I know you two are meant to be but don't you think you're moving too fast? You and Ron _just_ started talking again."  
  
Gasping in outrage, I shot back, "I'm not moving too fast! He already said that he didn't like Parvati and he only wanted to make me jealous! He wouldn't tell me why he had been acting so strangely but I trust him to tell me when he can."  
  
In a teasing voice Ginny said, "Ron's strange all the time so I don't know what he has to tell you. Maybe he wants to tell you he's in love with you but he doesn't know how to do it."  
  
Groaning aloud, I said, "I only wish that "love" was why he acted the way he did but it's really not a good excuse. He could have just told me!"   
  
Wrapping my coat tighter around me, I glanced over as I heard Ginny snort and laughed when I saw her roll her bright blue eyes. Poking me playfully in the stomach, she said, "That's the pot calling the kettle black! You ignored Ron because you thought he didn't like you and there's no way you would ever admit to being in love with him. You're a couple of chickens if you ask me! I would have thought your house getting burnt down would have scared Ron into telling you his feelings but apparently that didn't work. Something big is going to have to happen if you two are ever going to get together." Wrinkling my brow, I thought about what she had said. Could she be right? Would Ron ever admit to his feelings? I didn't know if I would ever drudge up the courage to spill my guts to Ron and Ron wasn't exactly a suave debonair ladies man.   
  
After a few more minutes of trudging through the heavy snow we made it back to the castle and quite a while later we were both lazing in front of a blazing fire in my Head Girl room. A pillow cushioning my head, I was sprawled out on a fluffy red rug before the grate and Ginny was lying next to me with her long auburn hair spilling across a golden hued throw pillow. Grabbing a handful of cheese doodles from a plastic bowl beside me, I stuffed the junk food into my mouth and flopped over until I was facing Ginny. Mumbling through my snack, I asked, "Ginny, how's everything going with Harry? How...far have you two gotten?"   
  
Pretending as if she didn't know what I meant, Ginny scrunched up her nose in mock confusion and asked, "How far in what?" Rolling my eyes toward the ceiling, I turned over, pressed my face into the thick carpet, and mumbled, "I mean how far have you gotten...physically?" Ginny gave an unconvincing "Ohhhhh!" and I heard her squirm around on the floor trying to get comfortable.   
  
"Well...we've done a bit of snogging...of the French variety. He's quite good at it you know."   
  
Making a fake gagging noise in my throat, I yelled in a strangled voice, "Stop! I don't need to know about Harry's...prowess in the art of kissing. Is that as far as you've gone?"  
  
Ginny laughed hysterically for a while but she eventually replied, "Well...you know. A little fondle here; a little fondle there. Just kidding! You don't have to look so sickened you cow! We show our affection but I'm not Parvati for heaven's sake!" Grinning at that, I rolled onto my back and gazed into the orange flames casting shadows around my room. Ginny continued in a more serious voice, "It was tough at the beginning of the summer. Harry still isn't totally over losing Sirius but he's gotten loads better. He puts on a front for everyone but I can tell he's really hurting inside. In a way it hurts me to see him in pain but there's not a great deal I can do about it."  
  
Rolling over until I could see the tears glistening in her eyes, I said softly, "I know what you mean Ginny. Harry probably won't ever completely get over losing Sirius but I think you're the main reason he's come as far as he has. I just wish Ron would open up to me as mush as Harry has to you. Watching him play chess is sometimes too much for me to handle! Did you know his left ear twitches whenever he spots a really fantastic move? Or did you know that if you connect the three freckles on the back of his neck you could draw a perfectly symmetrical heart? I notice idiotic things like that! I used to count the stupid freckles every night when Ron would fall asleep doing his Potions homework in the common room! Sometimes I wish I didn't love him so much because it hurts knowing that he has no idea! It's maddening thinking that he might never know because I'm too much of a coward to tell him the truth!" By this point Ginny and I had both started leaking tears but I was semi-relieved to find that I wasn't the only one who "counted freckles". After we had calmed down, Ginny and I cleaned up the food wrappers and we applied a soothing chamomile facemask that happened to be a vibrant shade of chartreuse. Settling onto the king size bed like a strange green alien, I slipped cucumber slices over my eyes and waited for the paste to dry. A half-hour later I felt pieces crumbling from my face and I woke Ginny up from her doze. We scrubbed our faces until they were bright red, brushed our teeth, and slipped into snug flannel pajamas. Climbing under the covers, I whispered a sleepy "good night" to Ginny and pretty soon I had sunk into a familiar dream...  
  
_"Draco, it's time for Potter and his little friend to die. I'll let you do the honors." Lucius Malfoy was standing in the shadow of an aging oak tree but you didn't have to see his face to know he was pleased with the situation. Draco Malfoy, wand at the ready, was standing facing a boy with unruly black hair and another taller boy with flaming red locks. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were being held up against the side of an unkempt brick house and the looks of unadulterated fear on their faces would have chilled anyone to the bones.  
  
Smirking widely, Draco said in his pompous voice, "Yes, father. It is time." A swirling fog enveloped my line of vision and I felt myself free falling through an almost pitch-black tunnel of clouds. White light flooded through small openings in the dark but I flew by too fast to catch a glimpse out of the holes. Suddenly I stopped tumbling through the air and I found myself looking up at a hill. Something seemed to beckon my up the grassy knoll and my legs started climbing of their own volition. As I reached closer to the top I glimpsed two robed figures conversing quietly but as I moved in I saw that a third figure was lying still on the ground. Blood was pooling under his or her head and I tried to get the attention of the pair who was hovering beside the fallen individual. When neither of the two responded to my cries, I kneeled down in the puddle of blood and pushed back a mass of blood smattered brown hair...  
_  
Heart pounding violently, I shot up out of bed screaming and I stubbed my toe on the nightstand in the process. Ginny, who had awakened at my scream, sat up in a flash and gawked at me for a few minutes. Recovering from her shock, she asked in a bewildered voice, "What in the blue blazes is wrong with you Hermione Granger?"  
  
Sinking to my knees on the carpet, I could barely gasp out, "It...it was me Ginny! I saw myself...in my dream. I was _dead_!"  
  
A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! The part in italics was a dream sequence. Hope you all got that. I guess this was another cliffhanger. I'll try to get another chapter up as soon as possible. I may only be able to post a chapter every other day. The only way I can get them out that fast is if you wonderful people keep reviewing! Reviews keep me writing and writing keeps me sane!  
  
Lots of Love - Miss Dissendium

P.S. When I had Ginny say kissing "of the French variety" I think I read that in the Georgia Nicolson series. It sounds exactly like something she would say so she probably did say it about the "Sex God". Those of you who have no idea what I am talking about just ignore me and go about your happy lives. Bye for now!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.   
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to get the last chapter up. I tried to get this one up sooner. Please keep reviewing! I hope you all didn't give up on me updating. Please review! Here's the next chapter.  
  
Dumbledore's Office

For a long time everything was black and I felt like my body was as light as a feather. A fluttering sensation on my face woke me up and I felt a hot pain shoot through the back of my head.  
  
Ginny, who was lightly slapping my cheeks, was screaming, "Hermione! Hermione! Wake up!"   
  
Cracking my eyes open slightly, I was blinded by the bright light in the room and I felt the beginnings of a headache. Trying to sit up, I looked around confused and asked, "What happened? Why am I on the floor?"  
  
Helping me into a sitting position, Ginny felt the back of my head and said, "You fainted. I'm pretty sure from fright. Can you remember anything?" Everything started to come back to me after a minute and I nodded my head. The dream...I had seen myself lying lifeless on the ground with two people looming over me. I had woken up, screamed to Ginny what I had seen, and I couldn't remember anything past that.   
  
Getting shakily to my feet, I said, "I...need to go to the Headmaster. I have to tell him what I saw. I promised that the next time I had the dream I would force myself to explain everything to him. Then...then I should probably go to see Madame Pomfrey." A look of concern clearly written across her face, Ginny grabbed my arm to steady me and we maneuvered over to the door. I made my way out into the dark common room first but I heard Ginny scramble through soon after. We met no one in the shadowed common room so I assumed Draco must be a heavy sleeper.   
  
It took us a while to find the Headmaster's office since it was so dark but we stumbled upon the stone gargoyle eventually. We were sort of taking a shot in the dark because neither of us was sure if Dumbledore's private rooms were anywhere near his office space. My headache growing more brutal by the moment, I named off some random candies and the imposing statue sprung back at the words "Reeses Pieces". Letting the staircase bring me up, I sprinted toward the Headmaster's door and started banging loudly on it.  
  
Sooner than I had expected Professor Dumbledore, clad in a scarlet dressing gown, came to the door and said cheerfully, "Ah you two are just in time to join the party. Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy, and I have been having a late night discussion. If I'm not mistaken I do believe you might have something to add to the conversation. Do come in." Mouth gaping open, I ambled into the room and immediately saw two figures perched in armchairs. Professor Snape, looking exceptionally batty in his silk black robe, was positioned next to an extremely pale looking Draco. Dumbledore transfigured a couple of paperweights into a cushy couch and I dropped onto the cushions with glee. My headache was slowly ebbing away but there was sure to be a huge knot on the back of my head in the morning. Ginny, who plopped down next to me, gave me a reassuring pat on the arm but she didn't reveal the reason why we were out so late. I was going to have the joy of explaining to both Professors why the Head Girl and her friend were traipsing about the school well after curfew. While classes were in session I had to check the corridors at night but when the school was on break I had to obey the normal curfew.   
  
Taking a deep breath of air, I looked down at my shaky hands and said, "I know you must be wondering why I'm here this late. I guess I should start by telling you that while we were staying at Headquarters Ginny and I...overheard one of the Order's conversations. We know that Draco... switched sides. Harry and Ron know as well but we haven't told anyone else. I started having disturbing dreams while I was staying there. After having my house burnt down, I know that might not seem unusual but the thing is I've been having the same dream. Only tonight, the dream seemed...more real than usual and I saw more than...I have before. I...I saw..." Tears started streaming down my icy cheeks before I could get out the rest of my statement and all I could manage was an incoherent sob.  
  
Professor Dumbledore handed me a handkerchief and said soothingly, "Yes, well I can understand you'd be upset. I'm sure the emotions have been building up for quite some time so when you're ready you can tell us what happened." Smiling in an off-hand manner, Professor Dumbledore removed his spectacles from his long nose and began to clean them with the scalloped edge of his pajama wear. "Yes, I figured the four of you would find out what we've been up to sooner or later. It's no wonder that you are having nightmares after all of the horrors you have been up o as of late. When I was your age I had disturbing dreams as well. As a matter of fact I once had a quite frightful one involving a rusty pair of lawn shears...yes, but I don't suppose you want to hear about that. Are you ready to continue Miss Granger?"  
  
Wiping the remaining tears from under my puffy eyes, I shook my head in the affirmative and said, "The dream starts out with Ron and Harry being pushed up against the side of a house. A "person" is holding them at wand point and that "person's" father is standing in the background egging him on. They were planning to kill Harry and Ron. Then it gets really black and then I'm climbing up a hill towards some people. There are two people in robes standing over a third one but the last one is lying in a pool of blood. None of them could hear me so I went over to try and find out who was sacked out on the ground. I pulled back the h-hair...and i-it w-was m-m-me" At that I broke into wet sobs again and Ginny had to lean over to comfort me.  
  
Dumbledore, looking very grave, said in a wise voice, "Yes. Well not to worry my dear. Everything will be all right. Did you recognize the hill or the house you mentioned? If you don't mind me asking, who was the "person" threatening Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter?"  
  
I wasn't in a state to answer anything at the moment so Ginny took the liberty of answering for me. "No, before when she had the dreams she never recognized the locations. As far as who she was talking about...well it was...Draco." Identical snorts came from two of the room's male occupants and I stalled my crying to glare over at the pompous windbags.   
  
"That's right you...you _ferret_! I saw you trying to kill Ron and don't think for one second that I won't tell him! I figured out what you're really planning and now you'll never get away with it you arrogant little snipe!" His rare moments of kindness in Potions could not make up for the fact that he was planning to kill two of my best friends.  
  
Shooting me an icy glare, Malfoy said in a venomous voice, "You're just as bad as Potter. You had a stupid dream and all of a sudden you think you can see into the future. I'm not going to kill your "precious" Weasel. Before you make any more accusations you might want to listen to _why_ I'm in the Headmaster's office." Looking to Professor Dumbledore for reassurance, Draco continued on, "The Dark Lord called all of his Deatheaters together tonight. I...am in his "inner circle" due to my father's involvement so I was privilege to some very...sensitive information. Headmaster, did you want me to tell her the rest or not?"   
  
Smiling serenely, Dumbledore shook his head and replied, "No, no Mr. Malfoy. I believe I will take it from here. If you'd like to go see Madame Pomfrey, I'm sure she's waiting for you. Miss Weasley, this has been a traumatic evening for you. Why don't you go ahead back to Miss Granger's room. She'll be with you shortly." Bidding us all farewell, Draco and Ginny scurried out of the door and shut it with a bang. "As he said, Mr. Malfoy went to a Dark Revel this evening. We received some very key information that should help us defeat Voldemort in the end." Stopping to clear his throat, Dumbledore waved his wand and in an instant he was sipping a cup of herbal tea.  
  
In a serious tone, he continued, "I believe that you, as Hogwarts Head Girl, have earned the right to know what is...going on. We have learned that Voldemort plans to launch a major attack in May or June of next year but we do not know at what location. When I find out any further details I will be sure to pass on what I can to you. You must understand that what I'm telling you could be devastating to the Order if it were...to leak out in some manner. I give you permission to discuss this with Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Weasley but those are the only other students you can tell of this. I am entrusting you with information that could determine the fate of the Wizarding World. Please do not break my confidence, Miss Granger.  
  
Taking a long sip from the chipped mug in his hand, Dumbledore smoothed his graying beard and said, "Now, since you seem to have already found out Mr. Malfoy's secret may I presume that you also know of the Combibo Cognatus Potion?" Pausing for my answer, Dumbledore continued once I had nodded in the affirmative. "Yes. All right then. I also presume that you have not been able to find any information on the subject? At least not in the school library."  
  
Shifting to the center of the couch, I nodded my head and said, "Yes, I've been looking everywhere but I can't seem to get a hold of it. I know I've read about it somewhere but I can't remember. Do you know where it is?"  
  
A glimmer in his eyes, Dumbledore said, "Yes, I wouldn't think you'd be able to find it. I had Professor Snape remove all the copies of the book in question so as to keep...inquisitive students from stumbling upon it. I'll leave it up to you, Severus, to tell her of the potion." Glancing over at Snape through his half-moon spectacles, the Headmaster continued to gulp his tea while humming a tune.  
  
Scowling heavily, Professor Snape swept oily chunks of inky black hair from around his pasty face and said, "I can't say I agree with telling Miss Granger of the Order's plans but if you think it is for the best then I will trust your judgement. The potion is...extraordinarily complicated Miss Granger so I can't give you the details off the top of my head but I'll send a house elf with a copy of the book tomorrow. I must warn you not to try and recreate the potion at your leisure." Stopping momentarily to scowl at me, Snape continued to say, "If that is all Headmaster then I will be off to bed. Good evening." Silk robe rippling behind him, Professor Snape strutted from the room and snapped the door shut on his way out.  
  
Smiling at me, Dumbledore said kindly, "Thank you for coming to me Miss Granger. We will do everything in our power to keep you and your friends safe so there is no need to worry. Draco Malfoy is not an enemy anymore. He is an ally now, though he may try to deny it. Try not to worry too much about your dream. This war will be over soon and you will survive it. I can almost assure you of that. We'll more of this later. Go on to bed. Good evening." Placing a reassuring hand on my arm, he led me down the stone staircase and watched until I had turned the corner.  
  
Shivering from the coolness of the corridors, I made my as quickly as possible and tried not to let my imagination turn the shadows into monsters prowling for victims. Tonight had been frightening and fruitful all at the same time but I was happy to be going back to bed. I would tell Ron and Harry of my dream in the morning and I would inform all three of my closest friends of everything I had learned in the Headmaster's office. I would also have a nasty knot from my fall but for right now the pain was almost non-existant. After traversing the freezing school, I finally made it back to the portrait marking my room and I shoved myself into the common room to find flames dancing in the fireplace. Harry, with Ginny in his lap, was dozing in an armchair and Ginny was using his shoulder as a pillow. Ron, who jumped to my side when I entered, seemed to be the only one awake and I was surprised to find him this alert. Collapsing into his arms, I settled onto Ron's lap as he maneuvered us both onto a plump couch. Resting the back of my head under the crook of his chin, I closed my eyes and asked quietly, "What are you and Harry doing here?"  
  
Rubbing his nose in my hair, Ron replied, "Ginny woke us both up and said something had happened to you. I rushed over here but you apparently you were in the Headmaster's office. What happened, Hermione?"   
  
Groaning, I wriggled in Ron's lap until I was comfortable and in a whimpering voice I said, "Ron, can't we talk about this tomorrow? I'm tired and I just want you to hold me." Shifting me in his arms, Ron fidgeted until he was lying on his side and he had his arms wrapped around me from behind. With a pillow cushioning my head, I pressed my back closer to Ron and snuggled my bottom further back until it was firmly cradled in his lap. Giggling in my head, I realized that I was now touching Ron in some...sensitive areas. I never imagined being this close to a boy could be this fun but Ron felt wonderful pressed up against my curves. Pressing his face into the side of my neck, Ron tightened his arms until they were positioned snuggly under my breasts and I felt a tingling sensation all over my body.  
  
Nuzzling my neck, Ron whispered, "You had better watch where you stick your...parts Hermione. I may be your best friend but I'm still a flesh and blood male."   
  
Sighing contentedly, I asked, "Will you stay here with me for the rest of the night? I don't want to be alone." I felt Ron go still behind me for a second but after a while he seemed to relax.  
  
Pressing his mouth to my ear, he replied. "I'll stay as long as you can behave yourself." Laughing aloud at that, I said I would "behave myself" and could barely control my joy. I was spending the night with Ron! We were definitely closer than we had ever been before and I couldn't help but shudder slightly with pleasure. Thinking my shudder meant that I was cold, Ron pressed his long body even closer to mine and asked, "Do you need a blanket Hermione?"  
  
Smirking at my audacity, I quipped, "Oh Ron you can be my blanket."  
  
A loud snort came from the armchair and I looked up to see Ginny's tousled head pointed in my direction. In a voice full of laughter, Ginny said, "Shut up you two. I can't sleep between you two trying to flirt each other to death. Save some for tomorrow."   
  
Sticking my tongue out at her, I said, "I don't know what you mean Ginny. Ron and I are just trying to keep each other warm." Ginny continued to snicker but I just ignored her peels of laughter. In a soft voice, I murmured, "Good night Ron."  
  
I felt a warm exhalation of breath on my neck and then Ron replied in a sleepy voice, "G'night Hermione." I fell asleep to the rhythmic thump of Ron's heartbeat and the only dreams I had were of his adorable face.  
  
A/N: Ooooohh! "Sensitive areas!" She's seventeen in this story so I don't think it's out of line for her to be getting to know Ron in the "physical" sense. They won't be going any further than kissing and snuggling so don't worry. I do love fluff so I'll try and fit it in where I can. Please please please review. I hope you guys haven't given up on the story. I've gotten some great reviews but I need more! I know I'm greedy but I live off reviews! Until later!  
  
Lots of Love - Miss Dissendium


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just use her characters in my own meaningless stories and hope she doesn't sue my pants off. I have...about forty dollars all together so she wouldn't get much...  
  
A/N: Thanks so much for all of the reviews. I really appreciate every single one! I wanted to thank each of you individually but school started today so I don't have a lot of time. I can tell my hard class this semester is going to be Calculus and guess what next semester I have AP Calculus. For those of you who don't know what "AP" means I'll give you a brief summary. They tack on the two letters, make the class fifty thousand times harder, and dangle a possible college credit out in front of you like a juicy bone. Yep! I, like thousands of others, jumped at the "great" opportunity and couldn't resist trying to murder my GPA. Add D/E American History and next semester is going to be a living heck. All right enough about me! Let's get on to the story!  
  
The Morning After  
  
A warm tickling sensation on my face woke me up the next morning and it took me a while to register where I was. Ron, breathing evenly against my cheek, was sprawled out on top of me and I couldn't imagine how I had slept with his heavy body pinning me down. Glancing at the chair Ginny and Harry had occupied last night, I noticed that they must have already left and cursed Ginny for not waking me up. I probably looked like a rabid hyena and I doubted seriously that Ron went for the wild animal look. Trying to squirm out form underneath his weight, I only succeeded in causing Ron to snort lightly and mumble sleepily, "Naughty, naughty Hermione. You can't keep your paws off me kitten." Giggling at what he had just muttered in his sleep, I managed to get the top half of his body off of me but now I was hanging partially of the couch. Pushing his lower half off of my legs, I slid to the carpeted floor and Ron murmured in a husky voice, "You bad girl. You know what happens when you touch Mr. Tinky-Winky like that."   
  
Stifling a snort of laughter with my palm, I said the password to my door and ducked through the passageway. Laughing hysterically, I grabbed a pair of boot-cut jeans, a knitted burgundy sweater, and a set of lacy pink barely there underwear that I had bought on a whim. Jumping in the shower, I washed away the grime from the day before and dried my hair until it fell in graceful brown waves. I would have to let Ginny in on what Ron had said in his sleep and hope that she too thought it was a good sign. You don't introduce your friends to "Mr. Tinky-Winky" unless you are interested in more than a platonic friendship. With a light layer of make-up on, I exited the elegantly decorated bathroom and passed through my bedroom. Back in the common room, I noticed that Ron was at last stirring from his deep slumber and I walked over to see if he wanted to take a shower before going down to breakfast. Kneeling down beside the couch, I pushed back Ron's mop of red hair from his freckled forehead and whispered his name. Slowly but steadily, I could see his eyelids crack open and soon I was staring into his mesmerizing blue eyes. Bringing his large hand up to rub his face, Ron glanced at his wrist as if he were looking for a watch and not finding one he asked, "What...time is it? I didn't miss breakfast, did I?"  
  
Rolling my eyes, I said, "No, you didn't miss breakfast but if you don't get a move on you will. Did you want to take a shower in my bathroom before we left? There's not time for you to go back to the Gryffindor shower if you want to have time to gorge yourself."  
  
Ron, looking quite tempting as he scratched under his armpit, yawned widely and said, "Uhh...yeah...that sounds good. What'll I do about clothes?"  
  
Smirking mischievously, I replied, "Oh you didn't want to go nude? I bet you'd give Professor Sprout the thrill of her life." Ron, turning an endearing shade of rose, shook his head no and looked at me as if I had grown another head. "No? Well...I suppose I could just use a cleaning spell on your clothes if you insist. You sure you don't want to go...all natural?"  
  
Laughing huskily as he headed toward the bathroom, I heard Ron ask cheekily, "Why do you keep asking Hermione? You interested?"  
  
My eyes bulged at that and I rambled, "No...no. I don't know what you...I don't want to...just get in the shower!" Thinking quickly, I said, "Drop your clothes outside the door when you're done!" Ron grinned at me from the bathroom doorway and snapped the barrier closed.  
  
He had come way to close to the truth! I actually had wanted to see him naked! I heard the shower curtain being pulled closed and then the sound of water running met my ears. I couldn't hear another sound for a moment and then the wooden door opened a small amount. Ron, or rather Ron's arm, dropped his bundle of clothing on the ground and above the sound of the shower I heard him say, "Thanks a bunch Hermione. I'll be quick." Stooping over to pick up his clothes, I barely kept myself from falling over at the sight of Ron's boxers. Plucking up the undergarment, I laughed at the sight of Superman flying in mid-air on a background of navy blue. Well that answered the big question of boxers or briefs. Somehow the Superman underwear seemed to fit my image of Ron even if they were a little childish. Ron was, in his own way, still a child in the body of a very, very ravishing looking man. Picking up the rest of his clothes, I plopped onto a couch and proceeded to clean the garments.  
  
Sooner then I had expected the door leading into the bathroom swung open and Ron walked out amongst a cloud of steam. My jaw dropped as I soaked in the vision of Ron barely clothed. The edges of his damp red hair curled against his ears as beads of moisture slid down his forehead, across his cleanly shaven cheeks, and down the column of his neck. My eyes followed a particularly interesting droplet as it trickled across the smooth skin of his muscled chest, down a set of incredibly tight abs into a sparse trail of curly red hair, and was finally soaked up by a white cotton towel that hung low on his hips. I heard Ron's voice say amusedly, "See something you like Hermione?" and my eyes shot up to a pair of dancing blue eyes.  
  
Recovering from my dazed state, I was surprised by my steady voice as I said, "Maybe. Maybe not. You ready to get dressed?" Amazed that I hadn't drooled all over myself, I stood on shaking legs and handed the now clean clothes over with a shaking hand. Thankfully Ron took the neatly folded stack with out a comment and changed in the bathroom.  
  
"Let me get this right. You saw yourself _dead_? That must have been scary!" I had just finished telling Ron and Harry about my dream and I had also filled Ginny in on the parts she had missed after Dumbledore sent her away.  
  
Forkful of eggs hanging in mid-air, Ron said, "Yeah I would have bloody crapped my pants!"   
  
Harry shot Ron a disgruntled look and by the look of pain on his face Ginny must have kicked her brother under the table. Shaking my head in exasperation, I said sarcastically, "How eloquent Ron. Your words of wisdom resonate in the very cinders of my being. Yes well...I just hope none of it turns out to be true. I can't help but worry about Malfoy's courage. He might be on our side now but I think it's obvious he has a problem giving in to his father's wishes. I only hope the slivers of bravery he has now will last until this whole war is over. If not...then we could all be in a great deal of trouble."   
  
Ron took my small hand into his large hand and sliding his thumb across my palm he said, "Hermione I didn't mean it like that. You know I worry about you...I just don't know how to show it. As long as there's breath going in my lungs and blood flowing through my veins I won't let anything happen to you. _Anything_. You can count on that." I gave him a grateful smile but just as I was about to respond to his heartfelt words I felt a light tapping on my back.  
  
A/N: I know this is short but I don't have a lot of time. I have a bedtime of 10:00 even though I'm 16. I'll make them longer I promise. Hope you liked it. The chapters are really going to be spread out now with my lack of time but reviews should keep me posting. Sorry about any mistakes but I didn't have a lot of time to proof read.   
  
Lots of Love - Miss Dissendium 


End file.
